


Another World

by Maiokoe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Badass Furihata, Beach Vacation, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cats, Dark elements, Elves, Eventual Romance, Folklore, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Giants, M/M, Magic, Mermaids, Misunderstandings, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Profanity, Slow Burn, Spring Break, Spring Fling, Supernatural Creatures, Were-Creatures, Witches, eventually, like a lot, like literally - Freeform, mermen actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiokoe/pseuds/Maiokoe
Summary: When he planned a beach trip for Spring Break, he didn't think he'd have to deal with his brother's fling (and it's still very apparent results) from three years ago. So sure, said fling's friends don't like him and Tatsuya visiting their small town. But that was before they tried to drown him. Some guy with a tail literally tried to drown him in the ocean. 
He's even less inclined to believe that then his brother is some sorta fairy thing. Sure, Tatsuya's always been pretty, but come on. But he can look past all that. Maybe. He’s trying his best. 
It’d work out a whole lot better if everyone just calmed down and that giant stopped trying to woo his brother and their were-thing neighbor stopped barging into their house and eating all their food. Oh, and maybe he could stop trying to win his heart? Yeah, Kagami’d like that a lot. And now his friends are coming up to stay the rest of the week? Perfect. Let’s just play matchmaker while we’re here. What’s the worst that can happen? (Kagami was going to lose his sanity, that’s what.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a modern setting with magical and supernatural elements. First chapter doesn't really get into it since i put the breaks on that, but mostly everyone will be some sort of creature, mythical or otherwise. I'm still not sure what to make Kuroko, Midorima, Takao, and Akaashi, but I have a few different sites saved for mythical creatures in the like. If anyone has suggestions, I'm open!

“Taiga.”

“Hey! Don’t get huffy with me! You _love_ the beach!”

“Not this one.”

“And how was _I_ supposed to know you didn’t like this _particular_ beach!?”

“ _Taiga.”_

“Hey!”

Kagami thought his brother would be pleased by his thoughtfulness and planning. A week here, at a very nice beach, a house right on the water, and nice restaurants and shops, local parks and some monuments for strolls, and malls and museums close enough for day-trips. All very nice.

But apparently Tatsuya didn’t like _this_ beach.

“I told you we were going to the beach!” Kagami insisted, leading the way up towards the house, a backpack dangling from one shoulder and duffels in his hands, frowning back at his older brother.

Tatsuya followed behind him, an uncharacteristic frown on his own pretty face, a messenger bag over his torso and a duffel bag in hand. “And I assumed you meant Alex’s beach. Where we always go. Every year.”

“You didn’t say anything when we got on the road,” Kagami muttered, digging through his pockets in search of the house key. “And we were definitely not headed for Alex’s.”

“There are literally hundreds of beaches. How would I have known you picked this one?” Tatsuya questioned, stepping past to drop his stuff on the hardwood. “Oh, wow, alright, I’ll admit, this is nice.” Kagami grinned, bumping the door closed with his hip. “But I’m still not happy, Taiga.” Kagami growled while his brother stepped further in, leaning around corners and taking in the house. “All of this is ours?”

“Yeah, be grateful, pretty bastard,” the redhead hissed. Tatsuya turned his head, offering a pleasant smile. “Mom said they couldn’t make it last minute, but Alex heard about it and said she wanted to come stay,” his brother looked thoughtful at the information, gazing around them curiously. “But turns out she’s busy, so. Just us.”

“Wonderful. I can murder you without any witnesses.” Tatsuya stepped around the corner and Kagami stuck his tongue out. “Ohhh, nice kitchen.”

“I was _trying_ to do something nice, you know! Thought we’d get away, have a nice week, _relax,_ but if you hate this place so much, let’s just leave now!” He shifted his hold on his bags, pulling the door open wide and storming back outside into the heat, muttering darkly as he strode back towards the car.

“Taiga, don’t be so—Taiga, Taiga, just wait a sec!” He threw open the trunk, his brother standing on the porch, looking torn.

“No, no, since you’re so unhappy and since everything I do is wrong, we’ll go home, hm?! Maybe go see Alex, since I fail at _everything_! Who cares that we booked the place, I sure don’t! Or that we’re Oceanside—it’s whatever!” He glowered back at his brother, who was watching him blankly, arms crossed. “Well? What’re you waiting for? We gotta long drive ahead of us, better start now!”

“You’re being unreasonable.”

“Oho, _I’m_ bring unreasonable?! You’re the one insisting that you hate this place and that I fucked up, so why’re you just standing there, huh, Tatsuya!?” A low laugh came from somewhere to their left and Kagami glowered at the noise, turning dark eyes to the source. A man was leaning against the porch railing of the house next door, a grin on his lips as he watched them. “Hey, would you kindly shut up?”

“Sorry, this is just too funny,” the man smirked, pulling back to lean against the support post. “Been awhile, Himuro.”

Kagami wheeled around to glower at his brother, who seemed oddly surprised at the man’s appearance. “Sorry, what were you saying about hating this place, Tatsuya?”

“Not _now_ , Taiga,” his brother muttered lowly, visible eye trained on the dark skinned man. “For God’s sake—we’re staying, Taiga, stop being dramatic.” He motioned him inside, but Kagami hopped up to sit in the trunk of the SUV, arms crossed and look dark. “Taiga. Get your bags and come inside already.”

“You want to leave. So we’re leaving.”

“Taiga, I swear, I will call your mother and tell her you’re throwing a tantrum—just get inside already!”

“Say, Himuro,” their neighbor drawled, blue eyes intense. “Why don’t you leave, huh? This is just a bad idea that’s gonna backfire up on you.” 

“Oi, what’d you say?” Kagami leaned forward, the man looking back at him briefly.

“Don’t you know? He’ll drop your ass and rip out your heart while he’s at,” the man seemed pleased, if his grin was anything to go by. Kagami stepped out of the trunk, gathering his bags once more. “Ohh?”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but that sounds pretty impossible,” he threw a duffel at Tatsuya, who caught it while shaking his head, retreating inside. Kagami paused on the porch, one foot inside the house as he looked over at their neighbor. “Kindly stop eavesdropping and mind your own business,” Kagami snarled, brows furrowed deeply and a frown pulling at his lips. “Have a _great_ day.”

He slammed the door behind him.

* * *

“So let me see if I understand this,” Kagami began slowly from where he sat on the couch. In the kitchen, Tatsuya had his back to him, pans sizzling on the stovetop. “Back in school, you came down here once for break and you—what did you say? _Were involved?_ —with a local and it ended badly? Is that what I’m hearing?”

“Yes, Taiga, that’s what I just said.”

“So you didn’t want to come because you had a fling with some guy three years ago.”

“Thank you, Taiga, for reminding me.”

“Tatsuya, it’s been _years_ , he’s probably forgotten!” Tatsuya shook his head and Kagami curled up on the couch, arms crossed lazily over the top as he watched his brother. “Sides. It was a week of vacation. High school seniors aren’t exactly known for their, ah, sound thought processing.” Tatsuya turned then, giving him a concerned look. “I go to the same school as you, don’t give me that look! I’m sure it’ll be fine! What’re the chances we’ll even run into him, huh? It’s break, he’s probably off somewhere that’s _not_ his hometown!”

* * *

“O-oh, Himuro…san.”

His brother looked pained and Kagami looked up, chewing thoughtfully as he blinked at the pink haired woman who looked stressed. “Momoi-san.” Tatsuya gave a small nod. The woman bit at her lip, ducking her head and focusing then on Kagami.

“I-I hope you enjoy your lunch,” she murmured, sliding the little tray with their check on the table then fleeing.

“Christ, Tatsuya, who was this guy whose heart you broke? Does _everyone_ know him?” Kagami took another large bite, seeing where the woman ran off to pull out her phone, texting furiously. “We’ve been here for three hours and you’re already hated.”

“Just for that, you’re paying, Taiga,” Tatsuya tapped at the check, the redhead’s eyes narrowing darkly on him. Tatsuya smiled prettily, the girls in the booths across the aisle from theirs sucking it quick breaths. “Since this was your idea.”

“If I’d known you were pining over some guy, I would’ve called Alex and told her we were crashing at her place,” Kagami hissed, swiping the check and pulling out his wallet. “You and your pretty damn face, breaking hearts where ever we go… Tell you what, _you’re_ picking out vacation next time, since _I_ don’t leave a trail behind me!”

“You’re plenty cute enough if you really wanted to try,” Tatsuya rested his chin in his hand, still smirking.

“ _You!”_

“And I’m not pining. It’s just unfortunate that it’s a small town that doesn’t get many tourists. Otherwise I probably would’ve gone unnoticed.”

“Yeah, you and your elf face go unnoticed,” Kagami snorted, taking one last gulp of his cola before rising and moving towards the register. “Just wait outside or something. Oi!” Tatsuya was already making his way towards the doors. “You’re paying next time!” He brother raised an elegant hand, waving him off easily. “Can’t take ‘em anywhere…” He scowled down at the receipt, dropping it in front of the counter and flicking through his wallet. “Him and his pretty face….”

“Thank you for coming.” The voice was low and obviously faked to sound pleased. His flicked his gaze up, towering over the pink haired woman. She gazed back at him easily. He pulled out the yen, handing it over carefully. She still didn’t smile. “Your change. Have a nice—“

“Look, I get you don’t really like Tatsuya, but it’s been three years.”

Her reddened eyes flashed. “ _Mukkun didn’t deserve it,”_ she growled, the sound oddly fitting given the face she was making.

“Look, alright, okay, I can respect that, he’s your friend, but Christ, it’s been _three years_ ,” he leaned over the counter slightly, brows furrowed as he stared her down. She glared right back up. “He didn’t even want to come, he’s just been complaining that I’m a horrible person for making him relive it, since he’s still fucking _pining_ ,” he snarled back.

The woman blinked, face going blank before she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “…pining?”

Kagami pulled back, leaning against the counter instead and scrubbing at his face. “God, yes! We’ve been here _three hours_ and he gave me the run-down of the entire week and keeps telling me what a horrible person I am, since he hates _this_ beach since it brings back memories! How was I supposed to know that he had a fling and he got way too attached, huh?” He looked to the woman for support and she nodded sympathetically. “I _try_ to do something nice, and he just yells at me! See if I do this again anytime soon,” he pocketed the coins, rolling his shoulders. “Sorry. I’ll be leaving.” He stepped away.

“Wait a minute!” For such a small woman, she had some strength—since he nearly toppled back over the counter. “You’re here with Himuro, aren’t you?”

“What? Yeah, obviously!” He straightened, looking down at her. Her brows her knitted together, eyes slanted. “What?”

“Are you dating?”

He snorted. “Nah, nothing that sappy. It’s just Spring Break. Beach is a nice place to hang.” Her brows furrowed further. “Look, it’s just—he’s mad at me and if I want dinner tonight, I gotta make him happy. So maybe if everyone stopped glaring at him, he’d be less inclined to kill me, huh? See ya around,” he raised a hand in farewell, pushing past the doors and joining his brother under the small overhang. “So. Now what?”

“Well, Taiga, there is a beach.”

“Oh, _now_ you wanna go to the beach!”

Inside, the woman was frantically texting once more.

* * *

 

“Oh? Look it, it’s Himuro!” His brother shrunk down a little further under the rented beach umbrella, book raised to cover what his sunglasses didn’t. “And friend.” Kagami shot the pair an unamused looked.

A tall man with straight green hair and glasses—he looked just as unhappy as Kagami—and a slightly shorter man with dark hair parted down the middle.

“Wooow, didn’t think I’d see you ever again, Tatsu-chan~!” The raven practically dived onto their sheet, curling an arm around Tatsuya’s shoulders and beaming. “So, so, who’s your _friend_ ~?” Silver-blue eyes zeroed in on him and Kagami felt distinctly threatened.

 “Takao, don’t be a bother.”

“Shin-chan,” the raven—Takao—put a hand over his chest, seemingly insulted, “I am a _delight.”_ The green-haired man, Shin?, rolled his eyes. “So, so, Friend,” sharp eyes were on him again and Kagami glowered back. “Ya here with our lovely Tatsu-chan on break?”

“Takao, honestly,” Tatsuya motioned him away and the raven leaned back, still close though. “This is Taiga.”

“Pleasure.” Takao’s voice had dropped suspiciously and his eyes looked anything but welcoming.

Kagami sat up straight, crossing his arms as he glowered. “You know, I’m getting the distinct feeling I’m even less welcome here than you are, Tatsuya,” he growled. Takao’s eyes glinted in the shadows. “So, I think I’m going swimming.”

“Don’t drown,” was his brother’s cheerful warning. Kagami sent him a hard look before crawling out from under the umbrella and shrugging out of his shirt, rolling his shoulders as the sun beat down on his tanned skin.

“If I die on this trip, I will haunt you,” Kagami snapped back. Tatsuya seemed amused at the prospect. “And then you’ll have to deal with Alex harping on you _all by yourself_ ,” he warned.

“Oh please, Taiga. You’re the only one still afraid of her.” Kagami growled low, stalking down the beach towards the empty water.

For Spring Break, there was an alarming lack of beachgoers. It worked out well—it meant they had space and weren’t crowded, but it was still very odd. Come to think of it, the house had been really cheap too…

“Hey, hold up,” a hand on his arm sent him whirling, expecting silver-blue eyes and black hair. He faced blue eyes, skin darker than his own and a sharp smile. “Himuro’s friend.” Kagami didn’t like the way he purred ‘friend.’ Their neighbor. Well, he supposed there was a beach right in their backyard.

“Whaddya want, huh?” he shrugged the hand off.

“Chill, God.” They were stopped now, Kagami glaring and the stranger yawning. “Satsuki’ll be here any minute, so just give her a sec, huh?”

“Who? Who even are _you?_ ”

“Aomine Daiki, pleasure.” Kagami didn’t miss how blue eyes swept over his fit form, tracing the tiger sliding down his ribs. “Taiga, yeah?” Kagami didn’t like his smirk.

“Kagami Taiga. Now what do you want?”

“ _Dai-chan!”_ The woman with pink hair was jogging towards them, now in a teal t-shirt and denim shorts, arm raised in an attempt to get their attention. Aomine slumped as the woman came closer and Kagami schooled his expression into some semblance of a smile. “I didn’t tell you to _stalk_ him!”

“I beg your pardon?”

“They rented the place next to mine, it’s not like I actually did anything, jeez,” Aomine rubbed at the back of his neck. Kagami took this moment as the two argued to look back at their spot, Tatsuya watching them intently.

“Sorry, was there something you needed?” Kagami didn’t exactly rely on manners, but he’d try to be civil with the girl. His neighbor could go screw off for all he cared.

She faced him, eyes a lighter shade in the natural light. “Yes, actually. You said you and Himuro aren’t dating.” He tilted his chin up, brows furrowed.

“Yeah, and your point is…?”

Both their expressions evened and he realized Aomine was about his height, build the same. The woman was still laughably smaller, but there was something about her that sparked warning bells.

“Then why are you here?”

Ahahaha, _no_. None of this.

“Ah, sorry, see, I was under the impression I was free to spend my break as I see fit.” Something flared in her eyes. He didn’t care anymore. “Look, if you’re pissed because of something that happened _three fucking years ago_ , that’s not my problem. ‘A new day’ and all that, right?” He rested his hands on his hips. “Fucking hell, I honestly thought I’d have some fun on this trip.” Her eyes were red at this point and Aomine didn’t look too pleased himself. “Since you all have such an objection to us being here, don’t seek us out, alright?” He moved past them, striding towards the water.

 _"_ Hey, Kagami.”

Kagami didn’t like how his name was drawn out, all low like he was purring. He looked over his shoulder, water lapping at his ankles.

“Careful out there. Water can be dangerous.”

“I can swim just fine, thanks for your concern,” his lips quirked in a brief smile before striding further. He missed the darkness of Aomine’s smile.

 _“Taiga!”_ Five feet out, the water was at his knees and rising, but he heard his brother, turning once again to wave cheerfully. “ _Taiga, get out of the water!”_ He laughed, waving off his brother’s concerns, moving to dive into deeper water. Tatsuya was scrambling out from under the umbrella, Takao moving to block his path, arms spread and grin wide, silver eyes flashing.

As he dove into the waters, Kagami thought he heard something, a snippet of conversation. But that wasn’t possible, considering Tatsuya had to yell just for him to hear him.

Something pulled him under, down deep.

—

_You took something of ours. We’ll take something of yours. Fair’s fair, right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should not be writing this. I should be working on my other stories that are open. I should be doing homework. I should be making dinner. Literally anything other than doing this.  
> But. Here we are.
> 
> So~ I have no idea what I'm doing here, but I got a basic idea. This was actually supposed to just be a oneshot but once I hit six pages I was like welp, ain't nothing to do now but make it a multi. Cuz I sure ain't finishing it all in under 10K.
> 
> What i should really be doing it working on my other supernatural KuroBas fic, but, well.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~ I always love to get suggestions, since I'm absolutely lost and my inspiration is a fickle thing~


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark and he was panicking. Something had a hold of his leg, pulling him down—down _down down—_ under the water. He was tumbling, arms moving uselessly against the water, trying in vain to reach the sunlight flitting far above, leg kicking in an effort to break free. He couldn’t breathe, too surprised by the assault to remember that he was _under water, Kagami you fucking idiot, you can’t **breathe under water**_. Something glittered in the darkness, too sharp teeth, too bright eyes, silver flashing in the deep.

His chest was burning burning _burning **burning—**_

Then it was too bright. He couldn’t breathe, his chest tight, still burning, but he could feel himself coughing, lungs opening as he hacked the water out. Arms were tight around him and fight-or-flight was still roaring in his blood until he realized the voice with those arms was familiar.

Tatsuya.

“Tai-Taiga!” Tatsuya was sobbing—he was even pretty crying, the fucking bastard—holding onto Kagami with a vice-like grip. Even if Kagami had been able to breathe before, it’d be restricted now, but he didn’t care. “Taiga!”

“Ta-tatsu—“ he rasped, throat shot and eyes closed against the brightness of the sudden sun. “Tat—su—nii—“

“Shh, shh, just breathe, just breathe, Taiga, you’re okay, you’re alright, it’s alright, it’s alright, you’re okay, you’re okay, shh, shh,” Tatsuya still held onto him, one hand running through his hair, the other rubbing up and down his back in small circles. “You’re okay, you’re okay, oh god, oh god, oh god, I thought I lost you, Taiga, god—“ Kagami clung back, ignoring the fact that he hadn’t been held by his brother like this since he was twelve, nearly ten years ago, fingers digging into Tatsuya’s t-shirt, now soaked in patches.

“Tat-tatsu-nii, Tatsu-nii, there—the water—there—there—“ He also hadn’t called him ‘Tatsu-nii’ in about the same length of time. Almost drowning puts priority on some things.

“I know, I know, but you’re okay, Christ, fuck, you’re okay, thank god,” Tatsuya pulled back, tears still slipping down his cheeks, and Kagami saw the thin red lines crossing over his face and down his neck. A shaky breath in and Kagami leaned away as well, breathing still wavering as he took in his brother’s pale skin—almost verging on translucent and grey—and the lines that ran down his arms too.

“Tatsu—nii, you—you went too far,” his hands trembled as he sat in the sand, picking up Tatsuya’s wrist, thumbing across the pale, cold skin, briefly running up a red line. “You’re not supposed to—to scratch at yourself like this any—anymore,” he murmured.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. I panicked.” Kagami swallowed slowly. “But it’s okay, you’re okay. It’s okay,” Tatsuya nodded, to convince himself or his brother, Kagami wasn’t sure. But he let it go, finally getting some semblance of order back to his breathing. “Taiga, can you breathe?” He nodded and Tatsuya moved his hands, one over his heart and the other on his back. “Deep breath.” Kagami obeyed, watching his chest expand and as Tatsuya’s hands shifted with the movement. On the exhale, he stuttered, the breath leaving him broken up. “Shh, shh, that’s okay, that’s okay. Just breathe again for me, Taiga,” he nodded, taking in another breath and releasing it slowly, cleanly. “Alright, alright, good, good. That’s good, Taiga.” Tatsuya’s hands trembled when he pulled away and Kagami offered a strained smile.

“You jinxed me, Tatsu-nii.”

Tatsuya nodded, smiling sadly as he cupped Kagami’s face. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“You jinxed me.”

“I know,” Tatsuya leaned in, resting their foreheads together, just breathing for a moment. “I’m sorry.” Kagmami nodded when he pulled away. “But I did tell you to get out of the water, Taiga.”

“I thought you were just being paranoid.”

“Well, yes, I was. That’s why I told you to get out.” Tatsuya flashed a smile and Kagami raised himself up slowly, Tatsuya rushing to stand as well, arms outstretched to catch him if he stumbled. “Just go slow, there’s no rush, Taiga, no rush,” he worried, fingers twitching.

“I’m alright, Tatsu, I’m okay,” Kagami waved him off, wavering in the sand once he was upright.

And then he saw their audience. Their neighbor was staring at them silently, the others clustered around as well. “ _You…”_ Aomine jerked when Kagami took a step forward, eyes narrowed. Another step, then another, until he was standing before him, hands curled in their neighbor’s white t-shirt. “You didn’t tell me there was a fucking _shark_ in the water, you asshole!”

Aomine blinked before his own blue eyes narrowed, scowling back at him, his lip raised in challenge. “Oi, I told you it was dangerous!”

“Yeah, but you didn’t say squat about a damn shark! Idiot Aomine! _Ahomine!”_

“Well you didn’t listen anyway, Bakagami!” Kagami was pulled back, arms under his shoulders tugging him away.

“Don’t get worked up, Taiga, I don’t need any more injuries to deal with!”

“Oi! Lemme go! Tatsuya! Let me deck him!” Kagami turned his head, scowling at his reasonable older brother. “I almost died!”

“So keep breathing, damn it, Taiga!” Kagami stopped struggling, looking away. Tatsuya still held tight to him. “Just… just keep breathing. I can’t lose my only brother, Taiga. Okay?”

“Okay.” Tatsuya let go and Kagami only slumped, letting out a quiet breath.

“Come on, Taiga. Let’s go inside, okay?” Kagami nodded silently and Tatsuya wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I want to look at your leg.”

“My leg—?” Kagami looked down, lifting his leg carefully. Dark bruises ringed around his calf, skin pulled away and blood staining around his ankle. “Fucking—Tatsu! There’s sharks!”

“This is why I want to look at your leg!”

“I was bit by a fucking shark!” He sat down abruptly, curling his leg up and poking at the skin curling off his leg hesitantly. “Huh. It’s not bleeding as much as I thought it would…”

“Taiga. Stand up so we can go inside.” His brother towering over him, eyes shadowed.

“Shouldn’t we go to the hospital instead?”

“Why? You’re conscious, aren’t you? Coherent? You stood with no problems. Do you feel any pain, Taiga?” At the dark smile curling on his brother’s face, he rose quickly, paling.

“Y-yeah, let’s go ins-side…” Tatsuya’s smile lightened and Kagami flinched at the heavy arm settled around his shoulders.

“Tell you what, once we get that cleaned up, let’s head to Alex’s, yeah?”

Kagami shot Aomine a dark look, one the man copied easily. “There’s no sharks at Alex’s,” was as much of an agreement Tatsuya was gonna get right now.

“Great. You call her and I’ll load the car back up,” Tatsuya maneuvered them towards the beach house above them, steering Kagami in the direction of their rented home.

“Muro-chin.”

Tatsuya stiffened and Kagami looked back at the group, jerking back when he noticed a tall man he hadn’t seen before—taller than them even, and both he and his brother were pretty tall. The man didn’t look pleased, bored more like, but there was something in his eyes Kagami didn’t like. It could’ve also been the intensity the man was focusing on his brother.

“Yes? Murasakibara?” Kagami looked at his brother carefully, the mask back in place on his pretty face. The man’s expression shifted from boredom to a scowl.

“Muro-chin’s leaving,” the man’s voice was a low drawl, childish even, but his eyes never strayed from their focus on Tatsuya.

“We are. Since we’re not… welcome here,” Tatsuya answered, waving his free hand vaguely around them.

“ _Fucking sharks,”_ Kagami muttered lowly.

The man’s brows furrowed and the pink haired woman sidled up close to him, her eyes flicking to the brothers briefly before she rested a hand on his arm. “Mukkun?”

“Muro-chin finally came back…” the man mumbled and the woman smiled sadly, patting his arm lightly. Kagami looked at his brother suspiciously, but Tatsuya was watching the other man silently. “…and he’s leaving.”

“It’s for the best, Mukkun,” the woman sighed, dropping her arm and looking across the sand at them. “After everything.” The man’s eyes dropped, apparently upset, but accepting her words.

Kagami went from looking at the woman to looking at his brother, lips pressed tight together in a frown. “Tatsuya. Tell me.”

“Taiga.”

“No no, none of that, tell me, Tatsuya,” Kagami waved a hand, dismissing his brother’s dismissal. Said brother frowned, his grip tightening. “Is that—“ Kagami pointed at the towering giant on the beach with them.

“Taiga, don’t—“

“—the guy you’ve been pining after for _three years? Hmm?_ Is it?” The man looked up and Tatsuya looked exceedingly pained. “This is why you were so upset with me? For renting the house? I’m willing to forgive the shark, but you didn’t want to come see—“

_“Enough, Taiga.”_ Kagami clicked his mouth shut. “Just—enough.” His brother dropped his head for a moment before he sighed heavily. “We’re going inside and I’m bandaging your leg. And then we’re going to Alex’s. Agreed?” Kagami nodded simply. “Good. Murasakibara.” The man was staring intently again. “Thank you, for saving Taiga.” Kagami blinked once, then looked back at the giant.

“Saved…?”

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience, but we’ll be leaving,” and then Tatsuya was moving, Kagami dragged along behind him. “Honestly, Taiga. You need to think before you speak.”

“Wait, you’re telling me he dove into shark-infested waters to drag me—“

“No, don’t be ridiculous, Taiga. That’s suicide.”

“Then how—?” Tatsuya tugged him along, stepping up the stairs quickly, bare feet thudding against the wood while Kagami stumbled after him. “Hey!”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re okay, that’s all that matters, Taiga. Don’t ask questions, just—just sit down already.” Tatsuya pushed him down onto the couch and left him there, stalking towards the bathroom. Footsteps on the deck sent Kagami looking to the still open doors.

Aomine peered in casually. “So, Taiga. You’re Himuro’s brother, huh? Wow, sorry about all that earlier. We thought he’d come back with a new flame to just rub salt in the wound.” He plopped onto the opposite couch and if Kagami didn’t fear his brother, he would have risen to throw him out.

“ _Taiga! Where’s the First Aid Kit?”_

“Probs upstairs? I dunno, I didn’t really explore?” They heard muttered complaints, then the stairs creaking as Tatsuya went off in search of it. “Wait, you guys thought— Me and Tatsuya!?”

“Yeah. You’re pretty familiar. First names and all. I guess being family explains that, huh?” Aomine grinned at him and Kagami reached for the TV remote, throwing it at his head. “Oi! I apologized!”

“Like hell you did! You willingly let me go diving with a shark, you bastard!”

“I apologized about that too!”

“No you didn’t!” Aomine huffed, crossing his arms and slumping down on the couch. Rapid footsteps on the deck and then a blur of pink and the woman was sprawled over Aomine.

“Satsuki!”

She clutched at the collar of his shirt, pulling tight. “Dai-chan! You can’t just walk in! How rude!”

“Oh, like _you_ just did?!” She paused, then pinched his arm, rolling off him to settle next to him, smiling prettily across the coffee table. “Unm, _ow_?”

“Hush. Kagami-kun, are you feeling alright?”

Kagami stared back at her, then the others that wandered in from the deck, narrowing his eyes on the raven with silver eyes. “Yo!”

“Leave. All of you. You’re not welcome. Fucking leaving me to sharks…” he crossed his arms, narrowing crimson eyes on them all. The woman pinched Aomine again and he scowled back at her.  

“Sorry, we we’re really thinking rationally. We just knew Mukkun was hurt after Himuro-san left, so,” the woman shrugged a bit before smiling.

Kagami was not amused. He rose from the couch, the wet sensation trailing down his leg alerting him it was bleeding now. “So letting me drown would solve everything? He’d be fine, Tatsuya’d be heartbroken just like him, and then what? _Then fucking what?”_ she lowered her head, sniffling a bit. The raven and the green haired man looked away, and Aomine huffed again. “Didn’t you hear? We’re leaving. So get out. You got your fucking wish and we’ll be out of your way.”

“We’re—we’re sorry…” she murmured.

“And I almost _died_.” She sniffled again, hands clasped in her lap. “What do you even want _now_?”

“Well,” the raven hummed, perched now on a kitchen stool. “Since you and Tatsu-chan aren’t dating, and he was apparently pining—“ Kagami regretted letting that slip now, “—it’ll all work out! Since Mura’s missed him just as much!”

“Muro-chin can’t leave. Not so soon.” Kagami let his glare lessen when the giant ducked into the living room, face set in a blank mask. “Aka-chin’s coming.”

Fantastic. More guests.

* * *

 

“Taiga.”

“I didn’t invite them. They just walked in,” Kagami motioned towards the open deck door.

“Then you should have kicked them ou—Mur-murasak—“

“ _Muro-chin.”_ Tatsuya blinked up at the giant suddenly hovering over him, then looked down at the First Aid Kit in his hands.

“Murasakibara.” The man above him grunted. “Leave. We have nothing more to discuss.” Tatsuya stepped back, dodging the hand that came up to bring him back. “Taiga, sit down.” Kagami obeyed and then Tatsuya was kneeling on the floor, opening up the box and flitting through it. “This’ll sting.”

“It’ll wha—Tatsuya!” Kagami jerked back, his brother’s tight hold on his leg keeping him in place. Kagami stared up at the ceiling, teeth ground together and jaw tense as his brother swiped across the cuts quickly. Another swipe had him shuddering, eyes rolling closer.

“It’s been exposed too long, I’m sorry, just a little more,” his brother sounded honestly upset about that, but Kagami felt like this was revenge—for what, he could probably list three different things.

Cool hands drifted under his chin to cup his face, thumbs rubbing circles into his cheeks. He opened his eyes, twitching again at the next stinging pass, to look up at the woman who introduced herself as Momoi Satsuki. She smiled sadly down at him, still holding onto him as his brother continued cleaning his wounds. “I’m sorry, Kagami-kun, really, I am,” she murmured quietly, tears in her eyes. “I was just so upset and I… I wasn’t thinking. And you got hurt because of it.”

“Yeah—well—“ he hissed, long and low, as Tatsuya swiped again at his calf. “Tatsu—aaaahhaa—aren’t you—geeeh—done?”

“I am.” Momoi let her hands fall slowly away and Kagami dropped his head to rest against the back of the couch. “This will be cold, Taiga.” He tensed as the gel was smeared across his broken skin, shivering at the contact. “Just wait a moment longer, Taiga. Almost finished.”

“To be honest,” a voice came from the deck and Kagami growled low, not in the mood to entertain anymore guests. “When Atsushi informed me you had returned, Tatsuya,” Kagami opened his eyes, glaring at the redhead standing in the doorway, a pleasant smile on his lips. Tatsuya tensed and Kagami sat up. “I didn’t really believe him. So, tell me. Who’s your friend?”

“Muro-chin’s brother.” The man stepped inside, closing the door quietly behind him, eyes glinting red and gold.

“Is that so? Then it’s a pleasure to meet you, Himuro-kun. Tell me, Tatsuya, will you be staying long?” His smile was anything but welcoming and Kagami felt the distinct urge to run from this shorter man. There was something _intense_ about him that Kagami didn’t like. “Oh, where are my manners? I’m Akashi Seijuuro.”

Kagami stared back at him, Tatsuya still slowly rubbing the gel on his leg. The man gazed back, before raising a curious brow. “Kagami Taiga,” he finally spit out, narrowing his eyes. “And no. We’ll be leaving soon.”

“Kagami? I see. That’s too bad then. I was looking forward to becoming friends again,” Akashi settled himself on a chair elegantly, legs crossed at the knee and a hand holding up his head, watching them. “Did you fall?”

Kagami glowered across at Aomine, who shifted forward in his seat, glaring back. “I dare you, Bakagami,” was their neighbor’s growl.

“Fucking _sharks_ ,” Kagami hissed meaningfully, looking away from the bluenet to watch his brother unwind bandages. “Hey, hey, Tatsuya, not too tight or Coach’ll kill me.” His brother’s hands stilled before his thumb dug in-between two of the jagged marks in his skin. Kagami threw his head back, keening at the pain.

“If you think, even for a moment, that you’re playing basketball when we get back, I will _personally_ inform Riko of your idiocy and have you benched for the season, Taiga. Am I understood?” Another sharp press had Kagami gasped, doubled-over and panting. “ _Taiga?”_

“Yes! Yes, fine, alright, yes!” The pain dulled and Tatsuya began wrapping his calf. “Why’re you so mean to me? I’m injured.”

“You’re fine.” Kagami muttered under his breath. “Just… just sit there, Taiga. Do not move, or you won’t even have to worry about Riko,” Tatsuya warned, rising and snapping the box shut. Dark eyes surveyed their borrowed living room, taking in everyone spread around. “I appreciate your concern, but given the current situation, we’ll be leaving within the next hour. Please leave.”

“Stay, Tatsuya, Taiga,” Akashi reasoned from his chair, eyes too bright. “I’d love to catch up.”

“Apologies,” Tatsuya’s smile was tight and Akashi’s eyes flashed in the light. “But I’ll have to decline.”

“And I must insist.” Kagami looked between the two, Tatsuya holding a calm exterior, but Akashi exuding power and confidence. “Tatsuya.”

“Our Master is expecting us, so we really must decline,” Tatsuya smiled lightly. Akashi’s eyes glittered as they shifted to Kagami, who blinked back, curling away into the couch. “And given what happened, I don’t think we’d have much enjoyment here even if we stayed.”

“No? It seems Atsushi is pleased at your return. Is that not enough reason to stay? To… reconnect?”

“Look,” Kagami rose only to be pushed back down, Aomine seated beside him with an arm curled around him, holding him in place. “Hey, what’s the big—“

“I have no reason to stay.” Tatsuya’s voice was a monotone, expression a blank mask—his poker face. “Not even for Murasakibara.”

Akashi gazed at him, then flicked his eyes to the giant leaning against the wall. His hair was long and covered most of his face with the way he dropped his head, shoulders tense and up near his ears. His large hands were curled into fists. “That’s unfortunate. I was under the impression those marks on you were the result of your family tradition, which would in-fact be because of Atsushi. Was I incorrect?”

“You are.”

Kagami leaned back into the couch, tucking his chin and narrowing his eyes between the two. “Anyone wanna tell me what’s going on?”

“Not _now_ , Taiga.”

“No, let’s,” Akashi rose, striding forward until he stood before Tatsuya. “I can’t let things stay the way they are. Atsushi hurt for far too long for me to simply forgive and forget. So you _will_ be staying, to work out your grievances and settle everything to my satisfaction. Am I correct to assume you’re here for a week? For Spring Break?” His dual eyes flickered between the brothers, before a nudge from Aomine sent Kagami nodding. “Excellent. Then our conditions are identical to those that started this whole fiasco three years ago. And this time, you won’t be running away quite so easily.”

“Say,” Aomine hissed at Kagami, but he pushed the man away. “Why do I have the feeling we’re being threatened?”

Akashi seemed amused. “Oh? Was I too subtle in my approach, Taiga?” Aomine muttered something into his t-shirt. “Nothing quite that extraordinary, I assure you, Taiga, but yes. Essentially, you are.”

“Tatsuya.” His brother turned his head slowly, gazing back at him silently. “I’d like to try my chances against that shark.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I updated this much quicker than i expected. I'm still not sure what I'm gonna do about Mido and Takao, but i've figured out Akashi and Kuroko.  
> So! Now we've introduced Akashi and Mura!   
> I have an idea I'm still playing around with for the next chapter, but i haven't decided on it yet. Thanksgiving Break is coming up, so i hope to work on things a bit more then.  
> Thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed! Until the next time!


	3. Chapter 3

“No.”

Akashi raised a crimson brow, lips quirking into a smile. “No? Tatsuya, I’m afraid you don’t have much of a—oh please, Tatsuya, stop that.” The redhead stepped away to cross his arms, amusement leaking from him and replaced by annoyance. “Honestly, you’ll just give me a headache.”

Tatsuya was standing in the middle of their living room, skin gaining an alarming gray tinge—or, at-least, that’s what Kagami thought. The room was currently spinning and he felt the immense need to lay down. A nap would be nice. A nap would probably be ideal, given how his day had been going so far.

“Taiga?” the voice was muddled next to him and he blinked open his eyes, peering at the blue blob next to him before Aomine’s face came into focus. “Are you okay?”

“Mm? Oh yeah, yeah, just—hey, so,” he struggled to sit up, body weighed down and form oddly heavy. He knew he was swaying, but the room was spinning, so he didn’t feel too out of place. “So, Tat—Tatsu, hey, so—“ Was he drunk? He felt drunk. He didn’t remember drinking. Actually, he didn’t remembering drinking or eating _anything_ , so… “I think—I think I need to lay down?”

“Taiga!”

The room was blurry now, still spinning, but he thought it might’ve been slowing down. Maybe. Probably. “I—Imma just—just nap, okay?” He grinned up at his brother, sight swimming. “Kay?”

“No, no no no, no, Taiga, stay awake, okay? You can’t go to sleep! Shit, I’m sorry, Taiga! Just—stay awake!” He was swaying again, harder this time, but when he peeled open his eyes, Tatsuya had him by the shoulders, shaking him. He felt his head loll.

“What’s wrong with him?” the voice was too close and Kagami rolled his head to blink at Aomine. Their neighbor stared back at him, brows furrowed and expression clearly showing concern.

“Taiga!” Kagami faced forward once again, blinking slowly. “Taiga, I need you to stay awake, okay?”

“Naaah. Naptime, Tatsu, kay?”

“No, Taiga, it is _not_ naptime!”

“Naaaaaah~” Kagami slumped back into the couch, Tatsuya not expecting it and falling forward with him. “Niiiite.”

_“Taiga! Wake up! Taiga!”_

_“I thought you said he was your brother?”_ The voices were muffled, like Kagami was back under water and hearing everything from behind a wall.

_“We’re—we’re not **blood** relatives!”_

_“Ah. That would explain it then. I thought he was alarmingly human for your sibling. I did tell you to stop, did I not? Don’t you know your own power?”_

_“Taiga! Wake up already! Taiga!”_

_“I suggest you stop, Tatsuya. He’ll be asleep for quite a while. Which gives us plenty of time to get reacquainted.”_

For the second time in less than an hour, Kagami’s world went black.

* * *

 

His phone ringing woke him up. He reached blindly, picking it up and laying it against his face. “…’llo?”

“ _Kagami-kun, hello!”_ He groaned at the chipper voice. “ _Did you just wake up? It’s already dinner time!”_

“Furi, whaddya want?” he rasped, snuggling further into his blankets.

“ _Well, you said your key would be on the table, right?”_ Kagami opened his eyes blearily. This was not his room.

“Yeah, did you find it?”

“ _Well, see, if your key’s on the table, how am I supposed to get it?”_

It took a moment for Kagami to understand, his forked brows furrowing as he thought about it. “Oh.”

_“Yeah… Do you have a spare?”_

“Tatsuya does, hold up, kay, Furi?”

“ _Roger~!”_ Kagami rolled off the bed—it smelled too clean, something flowery—and padded towards the door, looking up and down the hall carefully. To his right, another doorway and a dead-end. To his left, the bathroom, another bedroom, and the stairs.

“Hey, Furi?”

_“Yeah?”_

“Is Senpai still around?”

“ _Hmm, I think? Why?”_ Kagami walked towards the steps, rubbing at the back of his head and yawning widely.

“Give me sec to make sure, okay?”

“ _Okay. Wait, make sure of what?”_

“That Tatsuya still has my spare.”

“ _Ahhh_.” Kagami yawned again, rolling his shoulders as he hit the smooth hardwood, rounding the stairwell to wander towards the kitchen.

“Furi, I’m putting you on speaker, it’s just easier,” Kagami pulled his phone away, putting his teammate on speaker as he set his phone on the counter, moving towards the fridge. “You hear me?”

“ _Yup! Is Himuro-san around?”_ Kagami opened the fridge, pulling out a water bottle before turning around, looking at the living room. Numerous faces stared back.

“Yeah.”

“ _Himuro-san! Hi!”_ Furihata’s voice floated around the room before Tatsuya rose, stepping into the kitchen. “ _So, hey, Kagami-kun had another moment—“_

_“_ D-don’t call them that!” Kagami flushed at the smirk his brother sent him.

_“—and left his key **inside** his apartment! Do you have a spare?”_ If the brunet was there, Kagami’d put him in a headlock, rubbing hard at his head.

“I do,” Tatsuya was smiling and Kagami huffed. “I’ll call Yukio. Are you still around, Furihata?”

_“Yeah, I couldn’t make the train last night, so I stuck around to hang with Fukuda and Kawahara!”_

“That’s lucky. I’ll call Yukio and have him bring you my key. Thank you for helping out Taiga, Furihata.”

“ _My pleasure! He was very worried about his plants_!” His brother grinned at him from across the counter and Kagami stuck his tongue out. “ _And I don’t really wanna go home, what with Kyosuke being disgusting, so I’m more than happy to housesit.”_

_“Furihata-kun.”_

There was screech over the phone and Kagami laughed, doubled over the counter as he banged a hand against the granite. Tatsuya snorted, raising a hand to cover his mouth, visible eye crinkling.   

“ _K-kuro-kuroko-kun! Don’t—don’t sneak up on me like that! I almost died!”_

_“Apologies, Furihata-kun, but I’ve been here the entire time.”_

“Yo, Kuroko!” Kagami grinned down at his phone. “Don’t go freaking Furi out!”

_“Ah. Kagami-kun. Are you settled at the beach?”_

“Yeah, yeah, more or less,” Kagami waved a hand, not that his friends could see. “Furi alright?”

“ _I-I’m fine, thank you, Ka-kagami-kun… Himuro-san?”_ Tatsuya pulled out his phone, swiping through it before finding the number and setting his phone next to Kagami’s, the speaker on and the dial-tone resounding through the kitchen. “ _Oh?”_

_“Himuro.”_ Tatsuya smiled at the monotone.

“Yukio, hello.” His roommate huffed, papers shuffling before it went quiet. “Sorry to bother you, but it seems Taiga forgot his key in his apartment. Furihata-kun will be spending the week there. If you would be so kind as to get my spare key and give it to him?”

“ _Your idiot brother around?”_

Kagami pouted. “Senpai…”

“ _Ah. There you are. You’re lucky I like Furi otherwise I wouldn’t. Got it?”_

_“Thank you, Senpai!”_

_“Oh? Furi? I thought Furi was housesitting?”_

_“It’s a three-way call, Kasamatsu-san.”_

_“Kuroko?”_

_“Yes. Hello.”_

Kagami felt they were getting off-track. “So, Senpai, could you get Tatsuya’s key to Furi?”

“ _I can. Where do you want to meet, Furi?”_

_“Might I suggest Maji Burger and get dinner together, Kasamatsu-san?”_ Kuroko spoke. Furihata agreed in the background and Kasamatsu gave a hum. “ _Say, in half an hour?”_

_“I’ll see you then. Oi, Himuro, I better get a nice shirt out of this.”_

“Of course, I would never forget your souvenir, Yukio. I’ll see you in a few days.”

“ _Hmph. Hey, Furi, let’s have the team over at Kagami’s.”_

“You’re what? Hey, I didn’t agree to this!” Kagami leaned over his phone.

“ _Bummer, Bakagami~ Mitobe can cook, can’t he?”_

_“Shall I call Riko-san, Kasamatsu-san?”_

_“Sure! We’ll make it a party!”_ This was rapidly spinning out of his control.

“I didn’t say you could have a party! Oi! Furi! Don’t let them into my apartment! They’ll wreck it again!”

“ _Ka-kagami-kun! Senpai! Please, I don’t want to go through that again!”_ was Furihata’s wail, no doubt remembering the last party. “ _B-but, since Senpai is bringing the key…_ ” Kagami’s brow twitched. “ _And—and I would be awfully lonely… all by myself…”_

“ _Never fear, Furihata-kun. I shall stay and keep you company. I’ll bring Nigou_.”

“You keep that Hell Hound of my apartment, Kuroko!” Kagami protested in vain, already hearing the two discussing movies to watch and things to do. “Hey! Are you even listening to me?!”

_“Have a nice time, Kagami-kun. Good-bye_.” His phone flashed the call duration before returning to his home screen.

“Wait a sec…”

“ _Well, now that that’s established, I’ll see you in a few days, Himuro, Kagami. Have fun! Don’t drown_!”

“Oi! That’s _not_ funny!” Tatsuya ended the call, cutting off Kasamatsu’s laughter. “It’s not funny.” Tatsuya patted his shoulder lightly. “Hey, Tatsuya.”

“Hmm?”

Kagami leaned a bit to the left, looking at the people in their living room. His eyes slanted. “Why’re they _still_ here?” Tatsuya’s lips twitched in the beginnings of a frown before his expression smoothed. “Wait, let me call Furi back, tell him not to bother since we’re coming home.” He had just flicked it back to life, swiping through his contacts, when a hand plucked his phone from his grasp. “Tatsuya, what—“ he blinked at Akashi smiling back at him.

“Taiga. I’m pleased you seem in fine spirits. But that’s not necessary.” He glanced down at the contacts before putting his phone back into sleep mode. “You are scheduled for a week, after-all. It’d be a waste for you to go home so soon. And just when we were all getting reacquainted too.” Kagami swiped his phone from the smaller redhead’s hand, shoving it into his pocket. “I fear we haven’t all introduced ourselves, have we?” Akashi held a hand out, motioning towards the living room. “Come. Sit.”

For renting the house, Kagami felt more like he was the one visiting. Tatsuya moved towards the couch, settling down quietly. A moment and Kagami followed, watching the other redhead warily.

“Excellent. You know me, Satsuki and Daiki, so all that’s left are these four,” Akashi waved a hand, seating himself back in his chair.

The raven perked up, waving cheerfully. “Yo! Takao Kazunari, nice to meetcha!” The greenhaired man beside him twitched. “And this’s Shin-chan!”

_“Takao,”_ Shin-chan growled, the raven beaming back at him. He adjusted his glasses carefully before looking back at Kagami, bowing his head minutely. “Midorima Shintaro.” He looked expectantly to the giant seated on the other couch, a bag of chips in his hands, munching steadily. The violette blinked slowly, looking back at him.

“Muro-chin already knows me.”

“Murasakibara Atsushi,” Tatsuya informed his brother quietly. The giant hummed, returning to his chips.

“Moouu! I’m last?! Well!” something gold fluttered into his line of sight and Kagami jerked back. A blond grinned at him. “Kise Ryouta, at your service!” The man would be pretty, if it weren’t for the bruise formed under his eye and the way he held himself like his ribs hurt. Kagami frowned and Kise fluttered away, perching himself on the opposite couch, wincing a bit until he was settled properly.

“Did you get hurt or something?” Kagami questioned hesitantly, just a little unnerved by the situation at hand.

Kise’s eyes flashed when Aomine snorted. “Ah, it’s nothing, really! It’s so nice of you to be concerned about me~!” Kagami shrugged, looking away.

“No problem…”

“Well. Now that we’re all acquainted,” Akashi looked the picture of elegance once again, smiling lightly. “Could you perhaps leave, Taiga? This is a matter that needs settling by us.”

Kagami stared back at him before smiling widely.

Tatsuya sighed, reaching out to pull at his ear, dragging him to sit next to him. “Taiga, don’t be rude.” Kagami’s smile was twitching, hands curled into fists on his lap. “Why don’t you go take a walk, huh? It’s fine.”

Kagami hissed behind a tight smile, digging out his phone, “Fine, I’ll go for a walk.” He rose, striding past them all and throwing open the deck door, stepping out into the cooling evening air. He looked behind him and Tatsuya gave a weary smile and a short wave. He snorted, stomping down the steps and scrolling through his contacts. He raised his phone to his ear, eye twitching once again as he made it to the sand.

“ _Taiga! How are you?”_

“Alex. Our house got overrun by jerks. And I got attacked by a fucking shark!”

“ _…you what?”_

* * *

 

“Soo,” Kagami returned an hour later, Maji Burger bag in hand and sucking at a drink. “Alex says hello,” he nudged the door shut with his hip, slipping out of his shoes and ignoring how the conversation had stalled upon his entrance. “And that thing that tied her up last minute? Yeah, got cancelled.” He settled at the kitchen island, opening the bag and pulling out a burger, unwrapping it and biting into it. “Oh, got you some too, Tatsuya,” he managed around a mouthful. His brother nodded his thanks, but otherwise still looked very unhappy about the current situation.

Or perhaps it was that Akashi was now seated across from him and looking very disapproving—on what, Kagami wasn’t too sure.

“Taiga.” Akashi’s voice was tight.

“Yeah?” Kagami slid his own crimson eyes over to the shorter man, making sure he looked very unimpressed. “Oh, was I not gone long enough? Sorry. Only so much to do in a little ocean town when everything but the grocery store closes at 5.”

Tatsuya’s lips twitched in the beginnings of a smile while Aomine and Kise exchanged glances. Beside him at the island, Takao was subtly shaking his head, warning him off this path.

“Where was I…? Oh, right. So her thing got cancelled, yeah?” Tatsuya nodded. “Right. So, she says she’ll be up by dinner tomorrow. She wants steak and she insists we treat her to dinner. Which means,” he swallowed, swiping at his mouth with the bag of his hand, pointing around their living room casually with the other. “That all you guys gotta get out. Sorry.” He pasted on a quick smile before reaching into the bag and unwrapping another burger. “Alex doesn’t like strangers.”

Akashi’s eyes were narrowed to slits, red and gold glowing and clashing in the fading light.

“You are treading on very dangerous ground, Taiga. I suggest you work on your manners,” were his hissed words. Kagami merely shrugged.

“Look, I don’t really get what you’re all worked up about. So Tatsu and he were a thing. Big deal. It’s been awhile, move on. It was only a week, back when he was, what? A senior?”

“Taiga, don’t be crass,” Tatsuya scolded from his couch, but made no move to do anything further.

“No, this is getting ridiculous. These guys willingly let me go get attacked by a fucking shark—ah, Alex was pretty pissed about that—and then Shorty here keeps threatening us, like we’re all in middle school or something,” he set down his burger, swiveling in his seat to take in the blank and surprised faces staring back at him. “It’s not like he was the only one who got hurt anyway,” Kagami continued quietly, eyes finding the violet ones staring back at him. “But he got over it, moved on.” Violet narrowed. “So fine, talk it out. Tatsu, you regret flirting and then leaving?”

“Taiga,” his brother looked pained.

“It’s _vacation_ , it’s not like you moved here and then broke his heart and made him suffer seeing you every day. I don’t agree with what you did, but you hurt too. I remember that. Your pain.” Tatsuya ducked his head. “Anyway, if you’re all gonna just stay hung up on this, we might as well just pack our bags.” He stepped off his stool, but then immediately backed up, the counter digging into his back when Murasakibara towered over him, expression neutral, but eyes narrowed.

“Murasak—“

“ _Muro-chin’s staying.”_

Kagami glared back up at him, straightening to his full height. The violet haired man still stood over him, but the redhead wouldn’t back down that easily. “Oh, is that right? Here I thought it was _his_ choice?”

Murasakibara’s head tilted to the side, darkened eyes appraising the slightly shorter man before him. “I don’t care if you’re Muro-chin’s brother. If you try to take Muro-chin away, _I’ll crush you.”_

“You’ll do no such thing.” The giant’s shoulders slumped, expression evening out as he shuffled to the side. Tatsuya stood behind him, a frown marring his pretty face. “Honestly, Atsushi.” The man turned his head, looking down at the raven beside him. “Don’t go threatening Taiga.”

“Sorry, Muro-chin.” Kagami scowled at the easy obedience the giant gave to his brother. Violet eyes flicked back to him, watching him for another moment before returning to his couch, sitting down and picking up with his chips like he never stopped.

“Taiga, look… I know you’re upset, and I know you don’t really understand, but…” Tatsuya paused, looking away before refocusing on his brother. “Taiga.”

Kagami tilted his head a bit, watching as his brother drew in on himself. “Yeah?”

“I need you to keep an open mind. And I need you to wait. Can you… can you wait until Alex gets here?” Kagami’s nose scrunched up at the thought of waiting _that_ long, but he continued: “I’ll tell you everything once Alex gets here. Promise.” Kagami raised his hand up, expression fierce. Tatsuya blinked before he smiled warmly. “Is that so?” Kagami nodded curtly. “Very well.” Tatsuya raised his own hand, taking hold of his brother’s before shaking it once. “Then I swear on my life—“

Momoi jerked forward, hands outstretched. “Wait, Himuro-san, what’re you—“

“—I swear an oath to you, Taiga. All will be known.”

“Everything, Tatsuya. Even from three years ago.”

Tatsuya smiled, his grip tightening. “So thorough, Taiga. But yes, _everything_. About me, my life, my family.”

“So help you gods.”

Tatsuya’s smile thinned, grip loosening. “So help me gods.” He let go and Taiga immediately grabbed him into a hug, holding tight to him. “When did I let you get so close, hmm?” Tatsuya murmured into his brother’s neck.

“When you found me wandering the streets and taught me basketball.”

“Yes, I suppose that was when, huh?” Tatsuya pulled back. “Honestly, Taiga. Don’t you trust me to keep promises? You have to make me swear oaths?”

“That’s the only way to get the _full_ truth out of you, you know that, you troll,” Kagami grinned at him, a smile wide and bright. “So! Dinner!” He pulled the bag close. “I got your favorite!”

Akashi stared at the man he had written off as a nuisance, while the rest gazed at the aura surrounding them, almost visible with its power. Their shock turned to awe as they too looked at the brothers.

Oaths, after-all, were a terrifying thing and not to be taken lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just swimming along with this, aren't I?  
> Well! The gang's all here now! And Alex is coming~! I love Alex, she's great.  
> But! we'll get into everything FINALLY next chapter!! 
> 
> Thank you all for your kudos and comments! They mean so very much to me!! I hope you enjoyed! Until the next time!


	4. Chapter 4

“Tatsuyaaaaa,” Kagami whined, padding into the kitchen. “What’re you making?”

It was too early for him to be awake. 7 am on vacation was _waay_ too early to be up.

The violette seated at their kitchen island, pancakes stacked high and bacon and eggs shoved in around them, along with a large bowl of rice, was not what he was expecting to see. Nor the blunet seated next to him, a smaller amount of food piled on his plate.

Kagami groaned.

“Ah, we have guests,” Tatsuya waved from in front of the stove, flipper in hand as he worked on more pancakes.

“I fucking _see_ that.” Kagami scowled at the two intruders before huffing, slumping heavily in the seat on the other side of Murasakibara. “Why’re you two here so early?” Last he knew, they had left with the rest of the demonic locals, Akashi leading them outside at roughly ten last night, the little redhead promising to return once Alex came. Kagami didn’t try to stop him, knowing Alex would deal with them soon enough—she was notoriously picky and didn’t care for strangers. Hell, when they first met her, she wanted nothing to do with them and it was only their constant games and showing off that finally got her to start teaching them basketball. But they had an advantage these guys didn’t: Alex liked children and they eventually won her over with their cuteness.

“Breakfast,” Murasakibara drawled, taking a moment to answer before shoving more pancakes in his mouth.

“Same,” Aomine muttered, not even bothering to stop eating. “Shit, this is so much better than Satsuki’s,” Aomine swallowed, shoulders slumping in relief. “You sure know how to pick ‘em, eh, Mura?”

“Mm-hm.”

Kagami didn’t like this conversation and it’s implications. At all. “Well, don’t get used to it,” he stated airily, piling his own plate up. Next to him, Murasakibara huffed. “Six days left.” A growl this time. Kagami grinned smugly, eyes glittering.

“Taiga, it’s too early to be antagonizing anyone,” Tatsuya scolded from the stove, throwing a look over his shoulder before flipping the pan. “Honestly.”   

“I’m being realistic,” Kagami shot back, reaching for the syrup. Aomine nudged it just out of his reach, cheeks stuffed full of eggs as his blue eyes glittered. “Oi, give it.”

“You’re being meeeeaaan,” Murasakibara muttered, hunched over his plate.

“Oi, _Ahomine_ , give it!”

“No waaay, _Baaaakagami~”_

Kagami growled, falling silent when Tatsuya plucked the syrup out of the blunet’s hand, giving it over to the redhead. “Thank you, Tatsuya.”

“Behave, Taiga, honestly.” His brother stepped back to stand in front of the stove, more pancakes piling onto the plate on the counter. “I know Alex taught you better manners than that.”

“You know she didn’t,” Kagami managed, easily drowning his pancakes.

“Well, I know your mother did then.” Kagami twitched at the mention, syrup skittering onto the table before he flipped the bottle up, scowling down at the small puddle. “Taiga, you’re making a mess.”

“Then don’t bring my mother into it!”

Silence reigned as Tatsuya kept his back to them, Kagami pouting as he ate. Murasakibara hummed, eating slowly and watching the moody redhead from the corner of his eye. Aomine leaned back in his seat, tilting his head to watch the stranger.

“More?” Tatsuya turned with the plate piled high, taking the few steps from the oven to the island, single visible eye watching his brother curiously.

“Yeah.” Tatsuya set the plate down and Kagami pulled a few, drowning them in syrup as well before Tatsuya turned back around with a wet towel. “Sorry.”

Tatsya flashed a smile, wiping up the syrup. “I’m used to it at this point—cleaning up after you. Such a baby.”

“Hey, I’m only a year younger than you!”

“Yes, yes.”

* * *

 

“Dai-chan! There you are! Is this where you’ve been all morning?!” The tanned man jerked, nearly toppling onto the floor in his effort to get away. Momoi stood in the hallway, Tatsuya closing the front door quietly.

“Geh!”

“What do you mean, ‘geh’, huh?!” She stomped close, leaning over his tensed form. On the other couch, Kagami lounged a little more on the couch, watching on, grin pulling at his lips. “Oh, Kagamin, how’s your leg?” The pinkette went from staring down menacingly at their uninvited guest to hovering over him, fingers twitching along the bandages.

“Better. Dull throbbing. But it’s fine,” he waved off her concern, moving his legs to make room for her. “Whatcha doin’ here?” She settled herself on the couch, legs curled under her and leaning comfortably against a pillow.

“Well, Dai-chan wasn’t home,” she answered, as if that explained everything.

“So… you came here?”

“Well, you are right next door.” He gave her that, but it still didn’t explain anything. “Also, I texted Mukkun and he said lunch was going to be ready soon. And Dai-chan was here.” Ah. That made more sense.

“Still don’t know _why_ they’re here…” Kagami muttered, eyeing the two intruders. Murasakibara ignored him, too intent on watching Tatsuya in the kitchen, a simple blue apron tied around him, while Aomine crawled back up on the couch, yawning widely. “Oi, why’re you two still here? Go have lunch somewhere else!”

“No,” Murasakibara breathed, not even looking at him.

“Just let me sleeeep,” Aomine yawned again, eyes closing. “Wake me when the food’s ready.”

Kagami’s forked brow twitched, sitting up a little straighter. “You are terrible guests.”

“I’m here for Muro-chin. Kaga-chin should just be quiet.”

Kagami’s smile was wide, fingers twitching. “Tatsuya… your taste in men is horrible.” His brother snorted, glancing over his shoulder to peer back at the redhead, a smile on his lips. “Kick them out.”

“That would be rude, Taiga. Why don’t you go take a walk, hm?” Kagami hoped his expression accurately conveyed how unamused he was. “Or, better yet, go down to the store and pick up more food. Otherwise lunch is gonna be a little tricky.” His brother smiled prettily and Kagami growled low, shoulders hunched. Aomine blinked an eye open.

“So no, you’re not kicking them out, you’re going to feed them.”

“I suppose that’s the idea. They’re here, after all. Oh, pick up something for Alex. No, wait, we’re taking her out… Atsushi, is there somewhere around here that serves really good steak?”

“Steak? Hmm… Saaa-chiiin, where’s good steak?” Kagami sighed heavily as the violette tilted his head back. Of course. If _Kagami_ tried to talk to him, the man wouldn’t even look at him. But if it’s _Tatsuya_ , well, of course he’d obeyed. These guys were a mess and the sooner they left, the better Kagami would feel.

“Well, Takao-kun’s parents have pretty good steak at their place… Dai-chan, if you wanted steak, where would you go?” Oh, so now it’s a group effort? What next? Will they take a poll?

“Takao’s,” was the simple response. Momoi clapped her hands together smiling brightly. “Mmm, now I want steak… Satsuki, let’s have steak for dinner~”

And now they’re planning a date. In Kagami’s living room. Right in front of him. Fantastic.

“Oh? Well, okay—but you’re buying me dinner!” The woman grinned, pink eyes glittering as the blue haired man shot up, both eyes open and a scowl on his face.

“Haaah?”   

“Taiga, the store?” his brother mused from the kitchen. “I’d like to have lunch sometime, please and thank you.” Kagami, for his part, didn’t want to go to the store. But, he’d seen how the purple haired giant had been snacking all day. It was a wonder they even had anything to _start_ lunch. And since Alex was coming…

“Fine! I’m going! But your boyfriend’s paying, since he’s eaten all our food!” He rose, scowling and stomping towards the man in question, shooting him a dark look, before passing and standing by his brother. “You got a list or something?”

“You never learn, do you?” Tatsuya tapped at the sheet of paper on the counter beside him, his neat handwriting crawling down most of the page, even making a second column. “Thank you, Taiga,” Tatsuya smiled warmly. Kagami growled again, snatching the paper and reading through it.

“Tatsuya. The hell is this.”

“Shopping list.”

“I wasn’t aware you were that big on eating sweets,” Kagami turned the paper around, waiting for his brother to read through it, before the raven’s eye shot to the island, narrowing on the man seated there, calmly eating through the carrots Tatsuya had shoved at him.

“Atsushi. Is this your handwriting?”

“Yuuuup.” There was no remorse.

“Then you really are paying. Give Taiga the money.” The giant paused, a carrot dangling from his teeth, before he rose. A moment and he pulled his wallet from his back pocket, opening it and thumbing through the yen there. “Six thousand should do it,” Tatsuya crossed his arms, visible eye watching calmly.

“That’s a lot…” the man drawled, tilting his head up, eyes trained on the older of the brothers. “Here. Kaga-chin.” He waved a single bill. “Ten.”

“Why do you have—never mind.” Kagami snatched the ten thousand note. “I don’t want to know and I don’t care. I’ll be back.” And Kagami, despite his desire to protect his brother from the people kinda-sorta obsessed with him, left said brother alone with the worst of them—the one apparently madly in love with him. They were all adults. It’d be fine.

* * *

 

“Alex, it was not fine. Not at all,” Kagami muttered, head bowed as he stared down at the hard wood top of the table.

The woman seated across from him was ignoring him, gulping down her beer, chopsticks paused above the steak on her plate. On his other side, Tatsuya was calmly eating, also ignoring him. “Pwah! This’s good!” She grinned down at her mug before smiling across at her students. “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad!”

“Alex. It was.”

“Then what happened, huuh? You’re saying its bad, but you’re not telling me why!”

No sooner had she arrived and they were off to the Takao family’s restaurant—recommendations by Aomine and Momoi, Murasakibara humming his approval. Tatsuya had herded everyone out, locking the door behind him, then waving cheerily back at the three standing on their doorstep as Alex drove away, squealing about how much she missed them and how she was looking forward to dinner.

Of course, as it was a free country and they could do as they pleased, ten minutes after they arrived, so did the three, the green haired one in tow. They were seated in different sections, luckily, but within sight of each other. Momoi had waved, Aomine was practically asleep, and Murasakibara was gazing intently at his brother, who was calmly ignoring him too.

“Alex. Your habit is starting to rub off on him,” Kagami explained vaguely. The blonde paused, mug almost to her lips, before she tilted her head to the side, blinking behind her pink glasses.

“Which one?”

Kagami growled at her, deciding to do as his brother and ignore everything, focusing instead on his dinner. “Never mind. Just—just eat your damn steak…”   

“Such a cute kid you grew up to be, Taiga~” she cooed, reaching across the table to pinch at his cheek. He scowled at her, swatting away her hand. “Look at you! Still such a grumpy child! And Tatsuya, so handsome~ Such a heartbreaker!” she swooned, letting go to prop her chin in her hand, eyes soft. “So grown up… in college and everything… My boys are growing up!”

“Why’re you acting like such a mother, Alex?” Kagami whined, shoving a few pieces of steak in his mouth, chewing moodily.

“Well, I _did_ raise you, after all,” she waved a hand, grin widening.

“Well, you did a horrible job, _Okaa-san_ ,” Kagami huffed.

“Rude.” She kicked at his shin and he jerked, nearly smashing his face into his plate. She snorted back a laugh as he glared at her. “Oh, that reminds me.” She straightened up to reach for her purse, pulling out and envelope. “Your father stopped by. Asked me to give this to you,” she smiled lightly, holding it out.

He eyed it warily. “What is it?”

“Open it and see, doofus,” she waved it a bit and he furrowed his brows. “I’m sure it’s nothing bad, he seemed in fine spirits. Besides, a letter’s kinda old fashioned. He could’ve easily called you,” she wiggled it again and he finally snatched it away, lifting the flap and pulling out the single sheet of paper. “So? So?” Tatsuya leaned over, reading over the redhead’s shoulder.

“’Taiga, have fun on your trip. I’m sorry we couldn’t make it, but at least Alex will be there to keep an eye on you,’ Alex, does he know what a horrible influence you are on us? Just what have you been telling Oji-san?” Tatsuya raised a single brow, smiling across the table at the blonde.

“Okay, one, rude, two, I’m perfect and I dealt with you brats, so, three, some respect please,” she narrowed her eyes on him and Tatsuya smiled.

“Of course. Whatever was I thinking?” He leaned back in. “’Enjoy yourselves and have fun. Here’s for expenses.’ Hey, didn’t he already pay for the house?”

“He feels guilty is all. He promised,” Kagami waved off his brother’s concern, slipping out the few bills tucked inside the envelope. “Wow, I think maybe Dad’s psychic. This is way too much for us, but hey, now we can comfortably feed your boyfriend _and_ still bring back a few of Senpai’s ugly shirts.”

“Taiga,” Alex stared the bills, blinking slowly. “Your father just gave you, how many is that? Ten? He just casually gave you a million yen.” All three looked down at the bills, then Kagami shrugged.

“Dinner’s on me, I guess.”

“Right…” Alex shook herself, watching as he refolded the paper and slipped the yen back in, folding all of it and tucking it away in his pocket. “Right, so, what’s all this about a shark?”

Across the room, a groan sounded and Kagami leaned across the table, red eyes glittering. “Alex, they let me get attacked by a fucking shark because they thought I was dating Tatsuya.”

“Those bastards,” Alex hissed back, green eyes blazing. “What a stupid reason!”

“I know, right?!” Kagami was just pleased someone was as upset about this whole thing as he was. Tatsuya, apart from the initial freaking out, was taking this whole thing way too lightly!  

“Tatsuya’s way too pretty for you! As if he’d date _you_! He’s way out of your league!” She insisted, leaning back and shaking her head, sighing heavily. “And who just lets someone walk out when they know there’s a shark? I should sue all their asses for attempted murder.”

“H-hey! Not cool, Alex! Not cool! Tatsuya! Stop laughing, you bastard! It’s not funny!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, every time there's a significant break, I always think, "There's all this time! I'll write a lot! and update so much!" And every time, without fail, I forgot how I get over extended breaks. I have barely touched anything regarding writing. 
> 
> But hey, I was able to rewatch three different series and I've knitted like ten hats and a scarf. But write a new chapter? Nope.
> 
> So. I sat myself down and forced myself. Told myself that all of you guys are waiting for this, you're counting on me. Told myself I was a horrible person for waiting you all wait so very long and so very patiently for me.
> 
> And here we are. I apologize for the delay and I hope all your holidays were great! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and until next time~


	5. Chapter 5

Alex flopped on the couch, arms stretching up and back arching. A content moan eased itself past her lips and Kagami nudged the door shut with his hip, arms loaded with bags. “You’ve at-least helped to bring this in, Alex,” he hissed, making his way towards the kitchen where Tatsuya was putting away his share of the bags.

“Mmm~ no.” Kagami clicked his tongue, letting the bags drop on the island. Tatsuya smiled. “So, tell me, Taiga, Tatsuya, what all is going on, anyhow?” She shifted until her arms were resting along the back of the couch, chest resting atop them. “I know you had some issues with the locals, but what’s all this about a shark, huh? Wouldn’t there be signs up?”

Kagami crossed his arms, scowling out the deck doors at the night surrounding them. His reflection glared back him.

“Alex, you know this is where I came for vacation once, don’t you?” Tatsuya spoke to the fridge, calmly putting away the groceries.

“Yeah? It’s a cute place! I kinda like it! Not as nice as _my_ place, but nice~”

“It’s my father’s family tradition.”

Kagami looked back, seeing the smile fade from their mentor’s face, expression replaced by something that looked disturbed. It was an odd expression, given the woman usually took everything in stride and didn’t seem surprised by anything. He blinked, looking to his brother. Tatsuya was leaning over the island now, arms resting on the surface and watching Alex with a small smile. 

“Your father?” Kagami vaguely recalled the stern looking man who was never around. “His family?” Tatsuya nodded and Alex sat up, glasses starting to slip down her nose. “Locals, huh? They didn’t like you?” She tilted her head, watching him intently. Tatsuya’s smile widened into something coy. “Mm. Taiga, what did you think of them?”

“Bunch of assholes, not warning me about a shark…”

“Ah. Well, Tatsuya. Call em up~!”

Kagami blinked rapidly at the blonde woman curled up on the couch, grinning brightly. “…eh?”

* * *

 

“Muro-chin.”

“Atsushi.”

“Ah, Tatsuya. How good of you to call. I was beginning to get worried.”

“Akashi.”

“Yo, got anything to eat?”

“Dai-chan, we just had dinner!”

“Yeah, and?”

“Rude as always, Aomine.”

“Lighten up, Shin-chan!”

“Ah! Kagami! Hi!”

Kagami wasn’t prepared for the swarm to appear all at once, despite Tatsuya’s claim that they would. Like they were lying in wait to ambush them or something like that. The couch dipped beside him, then again on his other side and he looked right to see smiling gold, then left to see smirking blue. Across from him, Alex was watching Momoi settle next to her, the pinkette shooting the older blonde woman a curious look. Murasakibara was hovering by Tatsuya, steadily eating through a bag of chips while Midorima and Takao settled once more at the table, the raven chattering on to the stoic megane. Akashi sat calmly in the armchair.

“Now that we’re all together once more…” Akashi paused, looking at Alex. She gazed back pleasantly. “And… you are?”

“I’m afraid I’m someone you shouldn’t have angered, Seijuuro,” Alex leaned back into the couch, crossing her legs calmly, head tilted slightly to the side. “Harassing my precious students like that. I don’t take kindly to someone trying to drown my son.”

Kagami huffed from his couch. “You’re not my mother, Alex, we’ve been over this.” She waved a hand, but it was the look in her eyes that made him stop, unnerved by the unnatural green of her damaged eyes.

She was angry. More than he’d ever seen her before.

“Alex, was it?” Akashi’s smile was vicious, golden flashing. “So you are their teacher. How kind of you to visit. How long will you be staying?”

Alex’s fingers twitched on the arm of the couch before she sat up, all attempts at a calm gone, form hunched over as she clasped her hands together. “Don’t treat me lightly, _Seijuuro_ , else I’ll take it as a threat. Now. Tatsuya. I believe you’re to have a discussion with your brother. Since you lot are here, you might as well stay, hmm?”

“Wait, how’d you know about that?” Kagami leaned forward, brows furrowed.

Alex laughed, throwing her head back. “Taiga, you’re so cute! Don’t you know by now that I know everything?”

“That doesn’t make any sense! I didn’t tell you about that! Tatsuya, did you tell her?” He looked to his brother, but Tatsuya raised his hands up in surrender. Kagami looked back to the blonde, narrowing crimson eyes. Alex grinned back.

“Oh please, Taiga, I know everything,” her eyes sharpened, zeroing in on Kise beside him. “Like how you weren’t bitten by a shark.” The blond shrank back, eyes wide, the bruise under his eye stark on his fair skin.

“Of-course I was! What else could’ve bitten me?!” Kagami reached down, pressing against his calf, still feeling the phantom pricks of teeth.

“Hm. I wonder.” Alex’s eyes kept on the man beside him for a moment longer before shifting her gaze to the redhead seated at the head of their impromptu meeting. Akashi gazed back at her, frowning. “So, Tatsuya. I believe a promise was made. Shall we?”

Tatsuya glided forward, settling on the edge of the coffee table in-front of his brother, smiling prettily. “Taiga, you have to listen to everything I say very carefully, okay? And you have to believe me, because I would not lie to you about this. Understand?”

“Tatsuya, you’re making this out like you’re a serial killer and about to explain your reasonings to me,” Kagami eyed him, scooting back a little.

“Mm, well, nothing that bad, I promise. Give me your hand, Taiga.” Tatsuya held his own out, palm up, and Kagami reached out, no hesitation. Tatsuya would never get this serious about something unless it was important. And if Alex was angry, well. It would be in his best interest to just listen to his brother.

Red lines twined up Tatsuya’s skin, pale flesh taking on a gray tinge once more. Kagami twitched, watching the lines scatter and wind up his brother’s skin, half in awe, half in horror. “Tatsu, your skin…”

“It’s fine, Taiga.” Violet looked back at him, instead of gray. Kagami made a low noise in his throat, leaning forward to get a better look. “Do I look that different, Taiga? Are you afraid?” Kagami tilted his head, blinking.

“Have your ears always been this pointy?”

“No.” Kagami raised up his free hand, tugging hard on his brother’s ear. Tatsuya winced, smile strained, and Alex snorted. “Ow, Taiga.”

“Huh. Weird.” Kagami let go. “Alright. This is getting a little freaky.”

“You’re taking this remarkably well, Taiga.”

“Well, I mean, I literally just watched your skin turn gray, so, I guess I’m just waiting to see when I’ll wake up?” Tatsuya’s smile went wide, teeth sharper than normal, before there was a prick on his wrist. Kagami flinched, looking down as his brother let go. “That hurt?”

“Good, you’re understanding.” Kagami looked back up, watched his brother still shifting into something that was still distinctly Tatsuya, but something completely different at the same time. It was his brother, looked like him, but there was something distinctly _other_ about him that it was making the hair on his arms stand on end.

“Tatsuya, what’s going on?” He did not mean for his voice to sound that soft. He cleared his throat, glancing behind to Alex, wondering if she could help him out here. Alex wiggled her fingers. His huffed, shifting back to his brother—or, well, what he was pretty sure was his brother. “Tatsuya?”

“Taiga. I just want to know this is absolutely _all_ your fault.”

“Hey! How is this _my_ —ow!” He let go of his brother’s hand to grab at the one tugging hard on his ear. “Let go!”

“If you hadn’t come here, I wouldn’t have had to involve you, but no, you had to go and plan a vacation,” Tatsuya continued calmly, smile curling up unnaturally, red lines cracking across his face, dark shadows swirling over his cheeks. “So, here we are, dealing with everything I never wanted you to know. Do you know how upset that makes me?”

“No! Ow, Tatsu, let go already!” His brother let go and Kagami curled out of his reach, scowling darkly. Tatsuya smiled back. “What was that for, huh? And you’re still going on about that!? I already said I was sorry!”

“Not good enough, Taiga,” Tatsuya hummed, leaning back and crossing his legs daintily, hands resting against the table, nails—wow, those had gotten scarily long—clicking against the wood top. “So. Long story short, I’m not human, but then again, no one in the room is—not entirely anyway.” Kagami distinctly felt eyes on him, felt a heat digging into his back, but he defiantly ignored it, staring at his brother. “I’m sure this is a surprise, but please—“

“I always knew you were a fucking troll.”

“Elf, Taiga. I’m an elf. Please, I’m too pretty to be anything but,” Tatsuya flicked his chin, hair fluttering to reveal his other equally violet eye, shadows mirroring the ones on his visible cheek, before it was hidden once more. “Any other stupid questions?”

“Is that why your dad’s a prick?”

“One of many reasons, Taiga, but I assure you, my mother is decent—ah, I never told you. I meet up with her every once in a while, every few months at-least. She lives out near San Francisco.” Kagami glowered at him. Tatsuya’s smile softened. “I’ll introduce you sometime. She’s been wanting to meet you, hasn’t she, Alex?”

“I’ve shown her pictures,” Alex hummed, scrolling through her phone.

“Oh, so Alex has met her, but I haven’t?”

“Back to my story, Taiga,” his brother dismissed him and Kagami crossed his arms stiffly. “So. Here I am. And here we are. This is a fairly well-known vacation spot for those not quite human—mostly because outsiders aren’t allowed in. I’m surprised you found it, to be honest,” Tatsuya tilted his head, raising a hand to tap at his chin, eye narrowed. “Did Auntie send you a link, by chance?”

“No, I used Google maps.” Tatsuya blinked and in the corner, Takao covered his mouth to stifle his laughter. “So, what? You’re some sorta fairy, is that it?”

“Elf.”

“Yeah, whatever, Legolas. What’s this gotta do with _literally_ any of this?” Kagami looked around him pointedly, his brother following, but not seeming to know where to go from this point. “Right. So let’s get to the point. Why do you lot hate us, but now you all wanna be buddy-buddy, huh? What’s the deal with the glutton over there, and why do you fucking hate this place so much if it turns out this is like a vacation hot spot or whatever?”

His brother blinked slowly. “Right… Well…”

“Tatsuya had a one-night stand and freaked out,” Alex waved a hand, not looking up from her phone. Tatsuya spun on the table, leg lashing out to kick at her while Kagami snorted.

“I already knew that. Is that honestly what this is about?” He looked over at the purple haired giant. “You’re salty over what happened three years ago?” An elbow imbedded itself in his side and he sucked down a breath, looking at Kise glowering at him, golden eyes flashing in anger.

“You don’t get to write off Murasakibaracchi’s pain like that, Kagami,” the blond growled. Kagami growled right back and Kise reeled back, eyes wide, shoulders hiking up.

“And I don’t fucking appreciate almost drowning because you lot are holding such a grudge for something that happened in high school! I almost died because you’re all so fucking petty!” He rose, too much force sending a dull pulse through his leg. He stood for a moment, jaw clicked tight. “Shit happens! I’m sorry you got your feelings hurt, but I had to watch my brother suffer too! And he’s managed to deal with it and smile again!” Kagami lashed out, storming away and throwing open the deck door.

Standing at the rail, he was aware of the silence behind him, but he just felt heat rushing through his veins.

Everyone was being stupid and petty and it was starting to piss him off. He wanted answers, not a fantasy story about how everyone in the room was apparently from some Twilight knock-off.

“You need to let him explain, Taiga. Getting angry won’t help anything.”

“Oh, won’t it? Seems to have worked for them well enough. They got pissed and now apparently we can’t leave till they work out their problems?” Kagami spit back. A low hum was Alex’s answer, before a hand slashed into his ribs, sending him wheezing and near doubling over. “A—lex!” 

“Just listen to your brother, or I’m calling Kuroko to come straighten you out.” She removed her hand and he rubbed at the sore spot, trailing after her back into the living room. He made his stand by the free arm chair, not sitting down quite yet. “Please continue, Tatsuya.”

Tatsuya was curled up on the table now, one elbow braced against his leg and holding his chin up. He didn’t look impressed. “Is your tantrum over, Taiga?”

“Just get on with it.” Tatsuya raised a hand, fingers curled lightly as a small orb fluttered into being, swirling, smoky tendrils lazily circling his fingers. “…what is that.”

“Do you believe me now?” Kagami stared at the smoky orb, watching it rise, then flatten, the smoke curling over its edges and floating towards him. Kagami raised a hand, the mist twining through his fingers, moving on a breeze only it knew, before easing itself out through the open door and disappearing. “Well. Continuing on. Since you and Alex phrased it so crudely, yes. I had a one-night stand with Atsushi and I panicked.” Kagami raised a brow and Tatsuya sighed, shoulders slumping. “You really want everything, don’t you, Taiga?”

“That is why we’re here.” Tatsuya’s eye closed, taking in a deep breath, before his hand raised once more. A moment and the red lines thickened, a wince passing over his brother’s face. “Tat-tatsuya?” Kagami stepped close, reaching out to take his brother’s hand, lowering his arm and patting softly. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? This doesn’t look good,” he eyed the lines, pretty sure he saw the skin doing something weird—scales? Cracks? “Tatsu? What’s going on?”

“Ah, nothing really, just a—ah—family tradition, I suppose?” His eye opened, a smile lighting on his lips. “See, as kinda a species, we’re affectionate,” Tatsuya curling his fingers around his brother’s hand. “So not being able to express that affection kinda sucks. But someone crossed the wrong person awhile back, so here I am—“ He looked down at his arm, and the blood that was starting to well through a crack in his skin. Kagami stared down in horror. “Literally ripping myself apart to feel any of it.”

“I’ll get the First Aid Kit!” And Kagami was lunging for the stairs, scampering up them and thundering above their heads. Tatsuya dropped his arm, head dropping with it.

“So I was right. That’s why you ran away. Family tradition.” Akashi spoke up from his seat, watching on with eyes that showed a glee in obtaining the information at hand. “Understandable, I suppose. Killing yourself. Tell me, Tatsuya, is it true that it burns?”

“You already know the answer, Akashi.”

“Yes, but I like my suspicions confirmed. So it’s affection, romantic or familial, that tears you apart?” Tatsuya turned, glowering with his visible eye as Kagami skidded down the stairs, case in hand.

“I got it!”

“Yes, I see that. Thank you, Taiga.” Kagami dropped the box, hopping into the kitchen to wet a few paper towels, coming back and patting at his brother’s arm. “It wasn’t too bad this time. I just need a few band aids, Taiga.” Kagami kneeled on the carpet, dutifully swiping.

“So…” Tatsuya looked over in surprise as Momoi sniffled. “So you never came back because you _liked_ Mukkun…” Tatsuya offered a small smile, but nothing more, dropping his gaze back down to his brother peeling open flower band aids and sticking them over his skin.

“Taiga, must you?” His brother grunted. “Fine.” A heavy hand settled over the top of his head and the fire inside him licked a little higher, marks deepening in color and pain. The hand immediately disappeared as Kagami cursed, picking up the paper towels again to blot at another few spot of newly opened skin. “Ah, that hurt.”

“Sorry, Muro-chin…”

“Mm, it’s not your fault, Atsushi,” Tatsuya soothed, despite more tears opening in his skin, blood dribbling down. Kagami squawked, swiping further at his skin, red streaking across the gray.

“Go away!” Kagami waved at the giant, panicking over the state of his brother. “Christ—Tatsuya, what the hell?!”

“Such a cute little brother~ So caring~”

“Shut up and stop being stupid and mushy! Alex!” Cool, pale hands settled over his and he looked up pleadingly at his teacher. “Alex, make it stop!”

“Shh, it’s okay, Taiga. It’s alright,” soft light filtered out from under her hands and Tatsuya hissed at the contact, before his breathing eased. “Tatsuya, we’ve talked about this,” she chided gently.

“And I don’t want to be like _him_ ,” his brother bit back harshly, violet eye flashing. “I don’t want to hide like him!”

“You’re going to hurt yourself, and then where would your stupid little brother be?” Alex admonished, tugging Kagami away, despite his protest. A moment and then an opaque blue shimmered around his brother. Kagami stopped his hissing, staring at the thin blue sphere, and his brother beneath it, the red receding from his skin, and gray shifted back into his paleness. Violet changed to gray and then the blue was gone and his brother was sitting on the table, thin scratches on his arms and a few flower band aids sticking to those already taken care of. “And this is why you’re so great at poker,” Alex reached forward, ruffling his hair. He smiled up at her, but nothing marked his arms.

Kagami checked.

He wondered what that meant for his brother’s emotions. He always thought Tatsuya was just a little too good and hiding things, bottling everything up, but apparently he was much better than Kagami ever gave him credit for. Much better. Scarily better. Like, Kagami was really concerned.

“Hm, well, with the way you play, I had to learn pretty quick, huh?” His brother looked at him and Kagami scowled. “So, do you believe me now, Taiga?”

“Next time I see your old man, I’m punching him in his pretty fucking face.”

“Come now, Taiga, let’s not get you in trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. It's been... 3 months? Sorry about that.   
> Anything you wanna see next chapter? Anything you're curious about? Because I'm not sure how to transition from here t there, so maybe ya'll could help a bit? I like answering questions!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Come bother me on tumblr, same name as here~


	6. Chapter 6

Kagami looked cautiously around the room. They were the center of attention—nothing new there—and he wondered how it seemed to them.

A hated enemy now apparently returned as a possible love interest.

Kagami snorted. That sounded like the plot of too many romance stories.

“What’s so funny, Taiga?” Alex poked at his side, leaning in, brows wiggling in an attempt to… he honestly didn’t know. “Shaaare~”

“If Tatsu’s a fairy, what does that make the rest of them? The seven dwarves?” Alex snorted, hand rising quickly in an attempt to cover her amusement, while several eyes narrowed on him. “Well? Come on, lay it on me. If I’m dreaming, might as well go all out.” Tatsuya reached over, pinching him harshly again. “Stop that already!”

“Taiga, don’t be so rude. And you’re awake, idiot, I thought we’ve already established this?”

“Yeah? And I’m still not entirely convinced—Why’re you stripping!?” Kagami scrambled back, watching with wide eyes as Aomine lazily stood up, shirt now gone. “Oi!” He looked around him for help, but Kise grinned back wolfishly and when he looked to Akashi, the redhead seemed amused. “Don’t just—Not in my house! Were you raised by wolves?!”

“Mm, close enough,” was the lazy response, blue eyes watching him intently as he unbuckled his belt.

“Dai-chan, don’t be so crude!” Momoi to his rescue. He changed his mind, he liked her. She was the best.

“What? I’m just answering his question. He’s the one who asked,” Aomine insisted, yawning widely.

“I did _not_ ask you to strip!” Kagami defended, while Momoi threw a pillow at his head. “Put your clothes back on!”

“Dai-chan, stop it!” Aomine groaned, belt back in place and shrugging back into his shirt.

Kagami leaned against the chair, lips pressed tight and eye twitching. Aomine grinned back at him smugly, a single brow raised. He looked too pleased and Kagami was tempted to throw him off the deck. “Feel free to leave now. All of you.” No one moved and Kagami growled low. “Didn’t you hear me?” he seethed, fingers curled to dig into his palms.

“We heard you, pipe down,” Aomine waved a hand, flopped back onto the couch next to Kise. The blond smiled, a charming smile if there ever was one, but Kagami was getting pissed.

No respect from any of these guys. Can’t give him the time of day, but for Himuro? Oh sure, just roll out the red carpet and apologize all up the wazoo. But him? Nooo, almost drowned and what does he get? A half-hearted ‘sorry,’ then he’s ignored because the giant found his long-lost love and the little shrimp came and took over, like some sorta tyrant. And now they’ve all got their answers, so of _course_ they aren’t angry at his pretty-boy brother, oh no, Heaven forbid they upset _Tatsuya_ , but hey, his brother? Sure, let’s just piss him off to our heart’s content and have a good old time ignoring him and acting like he’s not important in any way, shape or form. Because why care about _his_ feelings when they could worry themselves over how _Tatsuya_ was feeling?

Another twitch and Kagami straightened. A tight smile took over, fire flashing in his eyes. His brother blinked. “Taiga?”

“It’s late. I’m going to bed.” And he walked away, stomping up the stairs.

“Taiga, really, don’t be—“

“Goodnight, Taiga~” Alex sang, waving from her perch on the couch, smile wide. “Sleep well! I’ll make breakfast in the morning!” Kagami snorted, waving back before disappearing behind the wall. “If I wake up before you,” she muttered lowly, grin still wide.

“ _I heard that, you witch_.”

Alex laughed loud, hugging a pillow to her chest before her smile dropped. They heard a door upstairs open, then close. Green eyes brightened behind glass, surveying the room’s occupants. She stopped on the dark skinned rebel. “So. Daiki.” He blinked slowly at her, but his eyes were alert. “ _Don’t ever try that again, or I will skin you and use it as a rug.”_

“Oh yeah, lady? And just how you gonna do that?”

Alex reached up to adjust her glasses. “I’ll give you the same warning I gave Seijuuro. Do _not_ treat me lightly, else I’ll consider you a threat.” Her smile was friendly enough, but Aomine straightened up at her aura, expression gaining interest in the blonde woman across form him.

“Oh?”

“Alex, why are you—“ Tatsuya attempted, but Alex raised a hand and he fell silent.

“I suggest you improve your manners, else I’ll have to teach you myself. You’d do best not to upset me—I’m still trying to decide how to punish you lot for giving Golden Boy over there the go-ahead to try and _kill_ my precious student,” she leaned back leisurely, watching the room. Beside her, Momoi blinked before narrowing her eyes. Across the coffee table, Kise watched on, expression disinterested.

“And just how would you know something like that?” Midorima questioned lowly, his own eyes narrowed behind his glasses. Alex waved a hand above the couch, showing she heard. His expression shifted, somewhat insulted she didn’t even look at him.

“Easy. I know everything. Like how you didn’t intervene, despite not believing in the method, but accepting the outcome—Tatsuya would be free once again and everything he started three years ago would be righted. And Fate would then, of course, be back on track. Aren’t I right, Shintaro?” He blinked rapidly while Takao leaned forward, resting a hand on his arm, looking up at his boyfriend in concern.

“H-how—?”

Alex beamed across the low table, propping her chin up in her hand, Kise gazing back at her, golden eyes narrowed and fierce. “So, wanna give me some ideas, Ariel? Maybe I leave you out in the sun to dry, hmm? Or peel off your scales piece by agonizing piece? No, that’s too harsh.” Her smile sharpened, green eyes slit with the motion. “I could just… twist your fate a bit. That’s always fun.” Her free hand tapped on her thigh, while Midorima was near choking at the implication behind her words. “Not too much, don’t want him after me, but enough that I just…” her head tilted at the thought, teeth flashing, “…delay it for a while. I see _everything_ , Ryota. So I can shift it as I will. And right now, I’m not feeling particularly pleased, so that boyfriend you get? The one you’ll marry?” Kise’s eyes widened. “The one who will love you and accept _all_ of you?” Alex could almost see the tears and she smiled a little wider. He wasn’t daring to hope that what she said was true, but she would never lie. “What if I just… made it so he didn’t appear until, hmm, say…”

Next to her, Tatsuya looked very disturbed, but she wasn’t bothering with him at the moment. “Alex, don’t be cruel,” he murmured, reaching out for her hand. She waved it away, focused on the blond. “Alex, _please_.”

“He spilled Taiga’s blood. So, I’m doling out _my_ punishment.” She flicked her gaze to Akashi, who watched her silently. “You understand, don’t you, Seijuuro?” His expression tightened, but he said nothing. Because they both knew he would do the same in her place—was about to do the very same to Tatsuya before everything came to the surface. “Children are a precious thing, Ryota, but not entirely necessary. Fate may decree you had the _possibility_ to raise some with your beloved, but Fate also says you bear none of your own, nor would your chosen have any of his own. So if I were to, say,” she tapped on her thigh a moment longer before she stopped, “That you wouldn’t meet him until thirty years from now, children you would never raise.” She straightened, smile dropping. Watched as tears spilled over, dripping down the blond’s cheeks, voice silent however. “Perhaps that would be fitting for you. The knowledge of what you lost. Compare that to knowledge of what _I_ might have lost.” She stood, the girl beside her staring up in horror. Tatsuya bowed his head, breathing out a long sigh.

“Alex, that’s too cruel, even for you.”

“I know. But I’m also prepared to tempt Fate even further—for Taiga. You know that well, don’t you, Tatsuya?” Tatsuya nodded slowly. “Good to know we’re on the same page. As for the rest of you…” She spun around, surveying her captive audience. She smiled at the man staring at her, fear in his eyes. “Well, Shintaro, you understand the precarious position you all are in.” She saw the faint tremble in his hands, Takao reaching over, steel eyes wide in concern as he held the shaking fingers. “So live with that knowledge. I’m tempted to take your own chosen from you, but I’d have to figure out how to do so without breaking too many rules. Oh,” her eyes lit up, “Or maybe I’ll take you from him? That sounds fair.”

Midorima’s arm lashed out, crossing over Takao’s torso and keeping him back, eyes fierce at the threat. Steel blue stared back at her, surprised, then enraged at the thought she was suggesting.

“Ah well. Maybe another time.” She shrugged, as if it wasn’t too big a concern. “And you,” she sighed, turning around to level a blank look at the lone blue haired male. He glared back at her, form tense. A slow smile appeared. “How lucky you are, Daiki. Had Ryota succeeded, your Fate would have shifted so dramatically. While yes, it would have righted the wrongs from the past, your future would have been ruined. Shintaro, didn’t you look that far ahead? At how the consequences would affect? Or were you too concerned about the past to bother? Ah, no matter.” She shrugged, moving towards the stairs, pausing a few feet past Akashi’s chair. “Had Taiga’s blood flowed, no doubt you would have realized the grave error you all made—and then there would be no saving you all from my wrath. Who knows, Daiki, you may have even accepted my punishment with open arms,” she glanced over her shoulder.

He scowled back at her, Kise holding tight to his hand as he silently sobbed. “Yeah? And what makes you think it’d even matter to me? If a human lived or died?”

“Because not only would we be enraged, but Fate itself would have punished you for ruining your future. Taiga _is_ how you find your happiness, after-all. Losing him… You would have lost yourself in the end anyway.” She watched him for a moment longer. “But that’s not a problem, so just don’t piss me off and I won’t be tempted to take it from you. Good night all~!” She moved up the stairs cheerfully, humming a low tune under her breath.

Once her steps reached the second floor, Kise made a pitiful noise, curling up on the couch and wrapping his arms around him, face buried in his knees. Momoi lunged, hands reaching to soothe and murmur calming words as Aomine leaned over, bracing his weight against the peppy blond, attempting his own form of comfort through touch. “Himuro-san,” Momoi hissed, glaring at him from above Kise’s blond head.

Tatsuya, for his part, looked away. “That’s not even the worst she could have decided,” he said. “She never gave a guarantee, so she hasn’t decided on anything yet.”

“And how could we make it so that she wouldn’t?” Akashi’s tone was icy and Tatsuya looked at the redhead from the corner of his eye.

“Simple.” Akashi arched a brow, Midorima leaned forward, Takao’s arm wrapped around his, Kise peeked up above his arms, eyes red and watery, and Aomine and Momoi stared hard. “Make it so she likes you. She’ll not mess with anything then.” Akashi made a low noise in his throat and Kise dropped his head back down, his breaths loud and ragged at the mere thought.

“You make that sound easy, Tatsuya, but the fact remains her first impression of us is not… pleasant,” Akashi stated.

“Of-course it’s easy. Alex loves—actually loves—only a few things: good alcohol, shopping, and me and Taiga. So apologize properly to Taiga, sincerely apologize, and get _him_ to accept. Alex will have no issues with you after that.”

Kise let out a wail and Momoi patted his back, making shushing noises and they all glared at Tatsuya.

“Moouu… Your teacher’s scary, Muro-chin…”

* * *

Kagami awoke to whispers—loud whispers. Whispers that couldn’t be considered whispers. More like normal level speech, if not close to raised voices.

“ _You can’t feed him that, Satsuki! You’ll kill him! And that’s **not** what we’re trying to do!”_  

“ _I will not, you take that back! I’m a fine cook! You eat what I make!”_

_“That’s because I’ve been suffering for **years** , I have an iron stomach! Kagami hasn’t built up enough immunity to your poison cooking!”_

_“Dai-chan, how **dare** you?! Just for that, you can fend for yourself for the next week! I hope you like instant ramen!”_

_“Hah! As if that’s a threat!”_

_“Please, lower your voices and discuss Momoi’s failed attempts at domesticity elsewhere.”_

_“Midorin! How rude!”_

Kagami laid in bed for another moment, hearing more voices join, before rolling his eyes and sitting up. A quick tap at his phone alerted him that the time was an ungodly 7:53. If they were going to be in his house this early and decide to have their conversation _right outside his_ door, he might as well get up. He slipped out from under the covers and strode across the floor, throwing open the door. He stared blankly at the numerous _uninvited guests_ standing in front of his room, paused in their discussion to stare back at him. “Any reason you’re in my house this early in the morning?”

“Breakfast!” Momoi chirped, holding out the covered dish cheerfully.

“And, you’re in front of my room… why?”

“Breakfast in bed!” Momoi amended easily. He stared down at her for a long moment, before tilting his head at the dish. The waffles looked safe enough… “Kagamin?”

“How’s about we eat in the kitchen, huh? Where breakfast is usually served? If you make coffee, we’ll call it good.” She squeaked, near flying down the stairs, Kise following after her quickly. Which left Aomine, Midorima, and Takao staring at him. He stared back. “Unless you wanna watch me shower, you wanna get outta the way?” It was too early for this and he was not awake enough to deal with the local oddballs.

He was tired of everything. Three days here and he was already counting down the hours to go home. Weren’t vacations supposed to be relaxing? Hell, even calculus was less stressful than this.

Aomine sauntered away and Midorima flushed, dragging Takao away. Another sigh, and Kagami closed the door behind him.

* * *

Alex was heating up rice when he pattered downstairs, a towel around his neck and dampening the neck of his t-shirt, loose shorts around his waist. She looked like she was falling asleep standing up, her hair up in a messy ponytail and glasses slipping down her nose. “Alex,” she jerked, snorting, looking around quickly. “What’re you doing?”

“Breakfast,” she pointed at the microwave and the glass container of rice bubbling away. He curled his lip. “Well, if I wanted it to be done before you got outta the shower, I had to make it fast!” She defended her actions.

“Why couldn’t you have just make pancakes? Or French toast? Why rice?”

“We are in _Japan_ , and we need an authentic breakfast, Taiga!” she scolded, poking at his chest. “Honestly, you stupid returnee…”

“Oi, watch it, you foreigner! And Tatsuya made eggs and bacon yesterday!” The blonde blinked slowly, before scowling over at said male. Tatsuya raised a single brow. “Move, I’m making breakfast.” She flitted away, seating herself at the table calmly and cupping her hands around a mug. “Hey hey, give me some of that,” he made grabby hands at the cup and she stuck her tongue out, pulling it closer to her.

“Here ya go, Kagamin~!” A mug appeared in his hands and he blinked at Momoi beaming up at him.

“Oh. Uh. Thanks, um, Momoi.” She nodded and he sipped cautiously. He blinked, taking another, larger sip. “Wow, this is good.” Momoi’s smile was near blinding and he turned away to deal with the microwave and Alex’s attempt at breakfast. “Really good. Alex, what were you going to make with the rice?”

“Fried egg on rice and miso soup!” she grinned, taking another gulp from her mug.

Kagami stared at her. “Miso soup. For breakfast.”

“It’s traditional!”

He rolled his eyes, moving towards the fridge and opening it. “Oh, salmon. Tatsuya, I’m making salmon! Come help!” He pulled out the packages, handing them over to his brother. “You make the fish, I’ll make the eggs?”

“You really are better with fish though, Taiga.”

“Fine fine,” Kagami waved him over and Tatsuya moved towards the thankfully large stove, pulling out pans. “Lucky thing I picked up yogurt.”

“Did you get bananas?”

“What kinda stupid question is that? Of course I got bananas.” Kagami ducked out of the fridge, a container of yogurt in hand before he set it on the counter. He saw Alex eyeing it and pushed it down the island. “Restrain yourself. Got get a shower or something, geez.” She stayed where she was, sipping her coffee and watching him with dark eyes. He reached back into the fridge for the remaining pack of sausages. “Heat these, will you, Tatsu?”

“Sure thing.” He held a hand out and Kagami passed it over, moving towards the pantry where he stashed the bananas. Pulling them out, he set them on the island and ignored Alex’s immediate grab for one. Better the bananas than the yogurt. “Pan’s ready.”

“Thanks.”

An hour later found their guests in the dining room seated around the large table, as Kagami finished with the salmon. True to form, barely fifteen minutes after they started cooking, Murasakibara and Akashi arrived, the giant watching them intently until Tatsuya all but shoved the bananas at him, and Akashi watched quietly from his perch next to Midorima.

Tatsuya was bringing out the several fried eggs and a bowl of rice, the second still in the kitchen. “Taiga, I’m hungryyy~” Alex whined, her chin resting on the table. They heard the redhead click his tongue, but say nothing. “Tatsuuuyaaa~”

“Just a little longer, Alex. Let’s not be rude,” the raven chided, setting down the bowl and plate before stepping back into the kitchen. Kise slid off his chair, following behind him.

“Anything I can help with, Kagamicchi? Himurocchi?” Kagami jerked at the noise, blinking over before relaxing.

“Ah, toast,” Kagami motioned towards the plate with several toasted slices, and the smaller plate of butter beside it. “Just about done here. Tatsuya, you got the sausage?” Himuro smiled, retreating out of the kitchen with the plate and other bowl of rice. “That’s everything then…” Kagami stood at the stove still and Kise paused, watching him for a moment. A flick of the wrist and the last piece of salmon left the sizzling pan, joining the rest on the large plate in Kagami’s hand. Another moment and the flame was clicked off and Kagami was setting the plate down to wiggle out of the floral apron they had found tucked away in a drawer. “Ready!” Kise smiled brightly, leading the way out of the kitchen. “Now all you freeloaders can eat.” Aomine reached for the salmon and Kagami set the plate down, wrinkling his nose. “Manners, _Ahomine_ ,” he muttered.

“Too early for that,” Aomine shot back, taking a large bite. The satisfied noise made Kagami smirk, digging into his own breakfast.

* * *

“Kagamin, how’s your leg?” Momoi patted hesitantly at his hand, wide pink eyes staring up at him from where she plopped herself on the couch.

Breakfast was done and over with and Takao and Kise offered to do the dishes—Kagami was more than willing to let them, dropping onto the couch and leaning back. Aomine was already on the other, hands curled behind his head and eyes closed.

“Huh? Fine, I guess.” He glanced down at the gauze he wrapped around his skin after getting out of the shower. “Still aches, but that’s to be expected.” He looked up, seeing the young woman biting her lip. He tilted his head.

“Can—can I see it? I could wrap it properly for you?” She offered quietly, fingers fidgeting in her lap.

He stretched his leg out, peering down at the wraps, brows knitted together. “Well… If you want…” A kit was settled down on the floor by his leg and he blinked at it, looking to where she was previously sitting—but she was already kneeling on the floor, pulling off the tape slowly. “When did you—?”

“It’s looking a lot better, Kagamin!” The five jags tore down his calf, deep wounds beginning to scab over and red, the skin around puckered and curled. He scowled down at it, Momoi’s small fingers pressing gently at the clean skin between the tears. “Have you been using medicine?”

“A bit, yeah. Antibacterial and all that. Just what was in the cupboard.”

“Kagamin, does it hurt? You’re sure it doesn’t hurt a lot? Your skin’s so warm…”

“Taiga’s just hot-headed, that’s all, Momoi,” Tatsuya leaned over the back of the couch, smiling down at her. “He just runs a little hotter than others, nothing to fear.” She didn’t look entirely convinced, but nodded all the same, pulling a small tube from her box. “Ooh, that’ll sting, Taiga. Take a breath.”

“Take a—” he jerked his head back, trembling at the burn of antiseptic against his wounds. Healing though they may be, they were still open wounds and smearing something that probably had alcohol in it _hurt_. His leg trembled, free leg kicking out to brace against the coffee table, another hiss passing through his lips before his clamped his jaw shut, breathing heavily through his nose. “A little warning, huh?!”

“S-sorry, Kagamin, but this’ll help, I promise!” He jerked his head back against the couch again, eyes tightly closed. “Just a little longer, I’m sorry!” He held a hand up and it was a moment before Tatsuya took it. A tight squeeze sent his brother’s bones creaking, fingers twitching at the strain.

“Taiga, that actually—actually hurts, ease up, will you?” His brother managed. Peeking open an eye found his brother glaring down at him.

“I am in pain and I know you can take it, you magic fairy,” Kagami seethed, scowling darkly. Tatsuya smirked down at him, something flashing in his eyes that was distinctly vindictive.

“So you do admit I’m magic, hm?”

“I never said you weren’t! Just that I couldn’t believe it! So just be quiet and—aa-aaahhh, Mo-Momoi!” His leg twitched again and it was with great effort that he didn’t kick the pink haired woman in the face. “Aren’t you done!?”

“I have to be thorough!” she insisted. “See? Done!” She capped the little tube, wiping her fingers on a towel. Kagami let go of his brother, watching at the raven flicked his wrist, scowling down at his hand.

“I didn’t break anything, stop being a baby,” Kagami sniffed, tilting his chin up.

“This time. You don’t know your own strength, Taiga. Isn’t that right, Alex?” Their teacher shot them a thumbs up and Tatsuya leaned over the couch again, hands dangling against the plush back. “I thought I learned from last time.”

“Good thing you didn’t. I really would’ve broken Furi’s hand,” Kagami looked away to watch the woman begin unwinding an ace bandage, a few pieces of gauze cut and ready to be placed against his skin. “Then I would’ve been in even more trouble.”

“More trouble than that time you broke a hoop dunking? Or when you tried to start a fight with your own teammate during a game?” Tatsuya poked idly at his cheek and Kagami whacked his hand away, scowl setting in.

“Or that time you decided it’d be a great idea to book a flight to America over break and forgot to tell anyone so they filed a missing person’s report?” Alex called from the island, chin propped up as she grinned. Tatsuya laughed and Kagami bowed his head, glowering down at his hands, cheeks beginning to burn pink.  

“Sh-shut up!”

“All done!” He looked down, Momoi beaming up at him as she admired her work. “It’s really looking a lot better! You’re sure it doesn’t hurt?” Kagami lifted his leg, bending his knee a bit before setting it back down, shooting back a smile of his own to her. She paused, blinking, before hers widened.

“Nah, it’s fine. A little aching hasn’t stopped me yet.”

Tatsuya sighed behind him, “If only. It’d make our lives easier for sure.”

“I’ve had worse!” Kagami tilted his head, glowering up at his brother.

“Mm, I suppose. But I don’t think this quite qualifies on the same level, Taiga. Maybe that time you broke your leg, but other than that…” Kagami rose, standing up and gauging how putting weight on it felt. There was a pull against his skin and he twitched at the motion, shifting his weight a bit and stepping again. There was a pulsing, a constant ache, but his skin didn’t pull as much against the gauze and wrap. “Good?”

“I guess.” He grinned at Tatsuya, who sighed again—but there was a smile on his lips. “So, Tatsu, what else can you do with your magic fairy powers?”

“I’m an _elf_ , Taiga, elf. It that really that hard?” Tatsuya reached out, a hand going for his head, but Kagami stepped back, skirting around the couch. “You’re doing this on purpose.”

“Yuup~” Kagami popped the ‘p,’ grinning at the exasperated look on his brother’s face. “It’s super fun.”

“I hate you.” From the island, Alex laughed as Kagami stuck out his tongue. “Oh, here’s an idea,” Tatsuya’s smile curled somewhat. “Since you obviously know I’m an _elf_ , why don’t we go around the room, hmm? Show and tell. How about that, Taiga?” The redhead blinked, then looked around the room. Kise wore an expression of horror and Momoi looked about ready to try and strangle his brother. “Alex, why don’t you start? I’m sure _everyone’s_ interested in learning about your heritage.”

Their teacher rose, stretching lazily as she moved towards the arm chair Kagami was standing by. “Yeah, sure, just let me get comfy,” she curled up on the chair, waving at the couch Kagami used to be sitting on. “Go take a seat, Taiga, this is gonna be fun~”

“Um, nah, I’m good, I think I’m gonna go for a walk, actually, so—“

Alex grabbed hold of his arm, tugging him down. At his squawk, she patted his cheek lightly. “Just sit down already. This is your world too, Taiga. You best get used to it, okay?” He scrunched up his nose. “Come on now, Tatsuya’s been in it for a while, you’re falling behind, Taiga!”

“Fine, I’ll sit down,” he grumbled and Alex let go. He slunk back to the couch, sitting himself down and watching her through disinterested eyes.

“Perfect!” His brother settled beside him, a smile on his lips. “My name is Alexandria Garcia, nice to meet you~!” She addressed the room, grinning cheerfully. Her green eyes flashed behind her glasses. “And you best remember not to mess with the woman who can see everyone’s future and change it as she wills.”

“You’ve been saying that for _years_ , Alex,” Kagami groaned.

“That’s because I’ve been right for years, Taiga! A Sibyl, after-all, is gifted in foresight.” Alex propped her elbow on the arm, holding up her chin. Her smile had shifted as she gazed out at the room. “Do you understand now? What you’ve done?”

Kagami blinked, looking around the room, following her eyes. All their expressions looked disturbing on their faces, fear and awe and horror—Midorima looked about ready to faint himself and Kise looked about ready to throw himself off the deck. “Like… those priestesses, Alex? From mythology?”

“Ohh, so you do pay attention in school, Taiga,” his brother murmured. “What a surprise.”

Kagami chose to ignore him, looking back at their pseudo-mother. “Alex?”

“Give or take,” she waved her hand in a so-so motion, eyes still watching the others. “A bit different, but about the same. I don’t just get visions, though, Taiga. Think of me… more like the Fates.”

“Those are… from that Hercules movie…?” His brother sighed heavily beside him and he narrowed his eyes on him. “Don’t just sigh at me! Tell me!”

“I see the world and all the paths it could take. I see what will happen in the future, how different paths produce different outcomes. I see _everything_.” Alex’s voice had dropped low, the smile gone. Her eyes was flat and hard. “Ryota. I believe you wanted to share.”

Kagami looked at the blond, who looked at his teacher in fear. A moment, and that fear shifted its direction as golden eyes gazed back at him. Kagami blinked. “Kise, are—are you okay? You don’t look good…” Tears welled in his eyes and Kagami leaned forward. “Hey, you okay?”

“Ka-kagamicchi’s been so nice, but I—I’ve hurt you,” he whimpered, raising a hand to rub at his eyes, bottom lip wobbling. “Kagamicchi, I’m sorry!” Kise wailed.

“What for?!” Kagami jerked back, alarmed at the sobbing. “Oi!”

“I tried to drown you!”

“No, that was a shark! Don’t get all upset, it wasn’t your fault! You weren’t even there!” Kagami wasn’t sure what to do with his hands. Did he hug him? Pat his head? He was obviously blaming himself for something he literally had no control over, but the blond hadn’t even been there, so why was he trying to shoulder the blame? “S-stop crying, okay? You didn’t do anything wrong!”

“But I diiid! I—I tried to h-hurt you! And you—you never even _did_ anything! Your leg is hurt be-because of meee!” Kise sobbed into his hands. Kagami looked to his brother in alarm, but Tatsuya was just watching the blond continue to cry. So he looked to Alex, who was watching Kise in disinterest.

Well. They obviously weren’t any help.

“Look, Kise, hey, you didn’t do anything, okay? So just—just calm down?” Did he start crying louder? Shit, how do you calm people down?!

“Kagami, you still don’t get it, huh?” Takao eased himself off his claimed chair at the island, stepping up. “We’re not _human_.”

And wings unfolded from his back, fluttering in the living room and spreading out, dark brown fading to stripes of chestnut and tan, lightening in color as they got closer to the tips of his wings, white splotching in patches and rimming the edges of the feathers. Legs were replaced by soft downy feathers and talons, sharp claws that looked like they could do a lot of damage. Steel blue eyes were just as vivid, but sharper somehow. Feathers were tangled in black hair, poking out at odd angles, some curled in with the strands and lying flat. His features were sharpened, but it was still Takao.

Kagami was flashing back to Tatsuya and the ruining of familiar features he’d known all his life into something distinctly _other_ , something he could see was different, but couldn’t explain _how_ they were different. It was still Takao, but there was subtle changes that made it not quite Takao. And then, of-course, the _wings_ sprouting from his back and the fact that the lower part of his body was a _bird’s._

“I’m a harpy.” The wings fluttered as they spread out, showing an impressive wingspan before drawing in close, curling up against his back. “Do you get it now?”

Kagami stared at him for a very long moment before looking accusingly to his brother. “Tatsuya, did you know all this time he had wings?” Tatsuya titled his head, brow quirked in confusion, before nodding. “And you didn’t _tell_ me?” He ignored his brother’s shrug, rising and stepping close. “Dude, can I touch ‘em?” One wing ruffled open and Kagami leaned in close, brushing his fingers lightly over the smooth feathers. “This is so _cool,”_ he murmured, feeling them ripple as Takao breathed. “Can you fly? Shit, how didn’t I notice this before?”

“Of-course I can fly,” Takao almost seemed offended, but then he grinned. “Pretty cool, right? My magic’s pretty nifty so people don’t see ‘em, right?”

“Wait, like, they disappear? Or just like go invisible?” Takao blinked at the question, then brought a hand up, tapping at his chin.

“Huh. Kinda both? They’re still there, I just gotta hide ‘em. Sometimes it’s not too bad, but it’s not like they’d knock something over. Like—ooh, how to explain this? Like, they’re _there_ , but not really? Almost like a kinda pocket dimension? You know, no one ever shows an interest in this! I’ve never had to explain it before!” Takao’s wings ruffled again, the feathers shifting as if to show his frustration. “So _I_ can feel them, but if I were to walk past you, you wouldn’t get knocked over by some invisible force, you know?”

“That’s some crazy physics I don’t know enough about to understand,” Kagami stated blankly, hand shifting up to feel the bones of his wings. “This is wild… And you’re sure they can carry your weight? Are your bones denser? Or hollow, like a birds?”

“You seem to know what you’re talking about, Taiga,” Tatsuya had turned on the couch, watching him suspiciously. “Just why do you know so much about this? Have you been watching—“

“No! I haven’t!” Tatsuya’s lips quirked up. “No, no, don’t give me that look, Tatsu, I haven’t!”

“Alex, he’s been watching documentaries again~” The traitor hummed. Their teacher snickered.

“I haven’t! I just remember stuff, okay!?” Kagami pulled away, scowling back at his brother. “So I remember facts, what of it, huh?!”

“That’s so cute, Taiga!” Alex chirped. Behind him, he heard the rustling and watched as Takao returned to Takao—wings and feathers and talons gone. Kagami reached a hand out slowly, waving it gently behind him.

“Huh, you’re right… Pocket dimension, huh?”

“I guess. Never really looked into it much myself, but that’s how it’s been explained to me.”

“That’s so cool… Tatsuya, how come you aren’t cool and have wings? Or a tail or something?” His brother looked offended and Takao seemed to perk up, a smug smirk on his face.

“Forgive me for being an elf and not a harpy,” was his brother’s dry response, visible eye narrowing slightly on Takao. “But I assure you, I’m better.” Takao’s eyes glinted at the challenge, smile widening to flash his teeth. “At-least I can control my urges.”

“Oh, is that why your family curse is a thing? Because someone was so great at controlling _their_ urges?” Takao bit back. Kagami stepped away, watching the two and the smiles they gave each other. Beside him, Midorima sighed.

“Do not be alarmed, Kagami. This is to be expected.”

“Why?” Kagami questioned cautiously, watching intently.

“Given their natures, I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner,” the bespectacled man stated.

“I was trying to be considerate of Kagami, but now that I’ve gotten the a-okay, I’m not holding back. Isn’t that right, Tatsu-chan?” Takao’s smile was as vicious as his brother’s could be, so Kagami took another step back, eyes widening.

“Taiga, you’re taking this well,” Akashi broke into the conversation, shifting the focus from the two glaring at each other back to the redhead. Kagami shrugged and Akashi settled himself more in his chair, dual eyes watching him. “Just last night you didn’t believe Tatsuya, and now you’re making friends with Takao.”

“Well, I mean, how can I ignore—I guess, if it’s right in-front of me? How can I say it isn’t a thing?” Kagami rubbed at the back of his neck, lips pursed as he thought. “I mean, wings aren’t a normal thing, and I’m not dreaming or delusional, so… If it’s right before my eyes, how could I ignore it?”

Akashi smiled and Kagami wondered what he had said wrong to have that expression centered on him. “How nice for you to see sense. In that case, shall we continue with Ms. Garcia’s suggestion and finish our show and tell?” He rose to his feet, brushing down his pants and straightening his shirt. “I suppose that would make it my turn then, would it not?”

“We’ll pass, thank you, Seijuuro,” Alex waved a hand, dismissing his idea. The redhead blinked, seemingly at a loss, before sitting back down and crossing his legs elegantly, resettled a moment later.

“If you insist.”

“I know what you wanted accomplished, Seijuuro, so it’s just as well. Taiga, think a devil,” Alex suggested and Kagami looked over at the smaller man across the room. Akashi seemed amused. “But also think Tatsuya. But more dangerous. Pretty but probably somewhat evil.”

“I resent that remark, Ms. Garcia,” Akashi smiled lightly and Alex raised a brow.

“Oh do you? Right, my apologies. You can’t help your blood. It’s your father who’s evil,” Alex watched the man across from her, seeing his lips quirk up in a wider smile.

“We prefer ‘ambitious,’ Ms. Garcia,” Akashi corrected smoothly. Dual eyes focused on Kagami. “But that’s not entirely incorrect. I, Taiga, am a demon.” His eyes glittered, seeming to waver between shades of red, orange, and gold, before settling back into crimson and a deep gold. Kagami wasn’t sure what to say to that.

“Demonfey,” Midorima spoke, correcting the smaller male quietly. Kagami looked to him, tilting his head. The green haired man scowled. “Do you know nothing?”

“About the difference between demons and demonfey? Why would I?”

“You knew the basics of a sibyl, something not many know,” Midorima snapped back, a hand rising to push up his glasses.

“Dude, that’s like basic mythology. They give a prophecy, you follow the prophecy, or everything goes to hell,” Kagami crossed his arms, expression painted in such a way that said ‘fight me.’

“Or, ya know, I just fuck everything all up, prophecy or not,” Alex waved a hand and Kagami looked back at her, tilting his head back and forth as he thought. She waited patiently, smile bright until he nodded, giving her that point. “Back to show and tell. Shintaro, why don’t you explain how you’re a baby sibyl?” Beside them, Takao quickly muffled his laughter and across the room, Aomine snorted loudly.

Midorima spluttered. “B-baby sibyl?!”

“Well, that _is_ what you are~” Alex hummed, grinning wide.

She was excited about all of this, Kagami finally noticed. Either the fact that she was finally showing Kagami the world she and Tatsuya lived in, or just happy about the thought of messing with all these new kids.

Probably the latter. She was a jerk like that.

Midorima was muttering low, probably curses at his teacher, when he felt the vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his phone, Furihata’s name flashing on his screen. A sidestep towards the deck and he was raising the phone to his ear. “Furi! What’s up?”

Alex was distracted from her teasing, watching him.

“ _Ah, Kagami-kun, I forgot to call you yesterday! I got the key from Senpai and everything’s been fine! I watered your plants and I made sure that Kuroko-kun and Senpai didn’t throw a party!”_

_“_ Thanks, Furi. Wasn’t really worried about that too much, but thanks for stopping them!” He opened the door, stepping outside and leaning against the rail.

_“Kagami-kun, did you know one of your screens was broken?”_

“Screen?” Did his TV crack? How?

_“On the window. It’s ripped. You know you have to replace those, right? Like, every few years?”_

“It’s ripped? How’d that happen?” He’d almost forgotten about window screens. Did they rip often?

_“It’s because of the weather and all. I can pick one up for you if you want? And I can replace it?”_

“No no, it’s okay, I’ll do it when we get back. In the living room?” He couldn’t ask Furihata to do that. It was already nice of him to housesit for his plants. It wouldn’t be that hard to replace, he remembers being able to take the screen off for those small little window fans.

_“No, your spare bedroom. I thought I’d do a little cleaning while you were gone and noticed it when I saw the window open. When was the last time you had the windows open anyway?”_

Ah. That explained a lot. “I was wondering why it was so cold lately…”

_“…Kagami-kun… ah, well, I just wanted to let you know about that. I’ll let you get back to the beach! Bye-bye~!”_

“Ah, bye Furi.” He slipped his phone back in his pocket, closing the door behind him.

“Kouki called? Why didn’t you let me talk to him?” Alex whined.

“He called to let me know one of my screen ripped. And I know what you would’ve done—you wouldn’t have let me talk to him again for another hour, going on and on and about this and that!” She pouted, but he didn’t care. He knew, from experience. “Are we really gonna spend all day in here?” He looked out the French doors towards the water.

“Well, you can hardly swim with bandages on, Taiga, and you’re less likely to strain your leg if you’re in here and taking it easy,” his brother chided. “So what were you planning on suggesting, hmm? Not that we find a court and play, right?” Kagami looked deliberately away. “Coach is already gonna kill you. If you made it worse, what do you think she would do, huh?”

“Well, I wouldn’t _tell_ her, for one, Tatsuya,” Kagami answered, still refusing to look at him.

“No, don’t worry, I have that covered.” Kagami clicked his tongue, but his brother didn’t seem impressed. “But, if you wanted to take a leisurely stroll down on the sand, well, I wouldn’t be against it. Kise can do his show and tell much easier outside than he can in, after-all.” Kagami turned, looking to the aforementioned blond, but Kise refused to meet his eyes.

“It doesn’t look like he wants to… I don’t mind. You don’t have to. It’s kinda a personal thing.”

Kise looked up, startled. “But…”

“I’m not forcing you—hell, anyone. I don’t _need_ to know, you know?” Tears welled in his eyes again and Kagami flinched. “What did I say _now?!”_

“Kagamicchi’s just—just so nice, but—but I almost killed you! Why’re you so nice to me?” Kise warbled, tears streaking done his cheeks.

“Just—just stop crying! I haven’t done anything! And why do you keep saying that!?” Kise rose, lip wobbling, before striding purposefully forward, a hard set to his chin. He grabbed Kagami’s wrist, dragging him towards the door and out onto the deck, making for the stairs. Kagami went—obviously the man was distraught and if this helped anything, he was willing to be dragged around a bit. He glanced behind him, seeing the group rise almost as one, following after him. Momoi tugged Aomine off the couch by his foot and left him there complaining, skipping to catch up to them, taking Kagami’s free arm and holding tight, smiling up at him.

They all seemed… sad? Perhaps resigned.

Weird. Was Kise that odd?

“Look, Kise, really, there’s not need to freak out,” Kagami flinched at the sudden descent to the sand, hopping forward, unused to the burning. Momoi walked carefully next to him on the balls of her feet, taking light steps. “Really!”

“No, I need to apologize! I was wrong! And if you hate me, well, then I can live with that!” Kagami sighed, looking back at his brother, who nodded in agreement. Facing forward, Kagami was temporarily blinded, spluttering at the shirt thrown at his head.

“Hey!” He ripped it away, scowling—and noticing the weight on his wrist had disappeared when the shirt appeared. And there went Kise’s pants. “Th-this isn’t a—what is it with you people and stripping?!”

Kise was wading into the water, hair lit up by the sun and glowing, skin shimmering as he moved further out. It almost seemed like the water parted for him, walking gracefully out without the strained movements most experienced in the surf. “Kagamicchi, I’m really sorry…” Kise looked over his shoulder, eyes wide.

“I still don’t know why,” Kagami crossed his arms, shifting his weight from foot to foot, the sand burning beneath him. “It’s not like you had anything to do with it.” Kise bit his lip, looking down, before nodding firmly, moving another few steps forward before dunking under the water. Momoi beside him tugged on his arm, moving towards the water. “I can’t go in, Momoi,” he reminded her, but followed nevertheless, sighing at the cooling water.

“I know, Kagamin, but we’ll need to get a little closer. It’s harder for Ki-chan in the shallows.”

“Harder? What?” A moment and he felt heat on his other side, looking to his brother beside him. “Do you know what’s going on?”

“Yes.” Kagami sighed, shifting in the rolling waters, waiting for whatever it was Kise was doing.

“He’s not turning into a whale or something, is he?” He heard snorting behind him and he was pretty sure it was Takao.

_“How rude…”_ Blond hair and fair skin popped above the water, the rest hidden under dark waves. “I’m much prettier than a whale, Kagamicchi,” Kise huffed, arms raising to bring him closer to shore. Momoi stepped further into the water, smiling. “No, it’s fine, Momoicchi, I can make it.”

“What about getting back?”

“I’m not a beached whale!” Kise whined, elegant movements bring him close in a few strides. Kagami saw something glittering in the water behind him and he took a hesitant step forward, squinting at the flashing. “Oh…” Kise paused, biting at his lip again, before a single strong lurch brought him close.

His legs were gone, replaced with a silvery tail that flashed as it swayed easily, keeping him upright. Fins protruded near the tail, and Kagami was almost sure he saw one edging out from the blond’s back.  

Kagami stumbled back, eyes wide before he managed to fall to the sand, hands burning upon contacted with sun-heated sand, staring at the monster in the water staring back at him.

And now it made sense. He hadn’t been attacked by a shark.

He’d been pulled down by hands, gold and silver flashing in the dark of his vision as white, sharpened teeth flashed in a vicious smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to end it without it being awkward, so i just kinda kept going?  
> Hope you enjoyed the almost 8k update then~  
> If you have any questions, drop a comment or come talk to me on tumblr~ I LOVE answering questions and hearing what ya'll have to say!  
> until the next time, ciao~


	7. Chapter 7

Not for the first time, Kagami was questioning whether or not his mother was psychic. And with the recent appearance of magical fairies and demons and fucking _mermaid shark things_ , his theory held some ground.

Sitting on his own, up the beach away from their rented house, he glowered out at the water, knees curled to his chest, fingers digging into the bandages and jaw tight with the pain. Why he was deliberately hurting himself, he had an inkling, but why he was still holding on, minutes later, was a question he couldn’t answer. And it was that pain that was broken by the short chirp of his phone.

He expected Tatsuya, questioning when his “tantrum” would be over and when he was coming back in. Maybe even Alex, insisting he come back and hear them all out.

But no. He didn’t expect his mother to pop up with a link and a text.

**Mom (12:37 pm): Saw this and thought of you. I’m sorry I couldn’t make the trip, but we’ll do something over the summer, just the two of us. Love you.**

Expected of his mother, so nothing unusual. So he clicked on the link, expecting a shopping site for a hoodie or shoes or a t-shirt.

What he got was a horoscope for Leos:

_Leos are quick-tempered and stubborn, so be careful today. Others have their own problems, so take a breath and try to see through their eyes. Don’t say anything without thinking, for words said in anger remain much longer than the feeling itself. While you may be hurt by others thoughtless actions or words, think of the feelings that brought them up and try to understand._

Which brought him back to questioning his mother’s wisdom and if she perhaps was meant to live in this place with all these other supernatural people—and then he remembered Alex and how the two got along oddly well, despite rarely seeing each other.

But it still didn’t fix his mood. He might even say it got worse, something he didn’t think could happen. Maybe Alex had tipped her off and she’d done a Google search for inspirational quotes—but that didn’t sound like his mother, so he let the thought go.

How _dare_ they. How dare they and just think he’d— _forgive them,_ just like that. No doubt they were trying to get into his good graces so whatever Alex had threatened them with would just— _disappear_. He’s tempted to get the truth out of her, help her to twist it so they could suffer and _really_ understand what it was that they did.

So he’s human and he’s best friends with their friend’s love interest. Does that mean they kill him off? _Nooo_ , of course not, they mistook him as a new boyfriend so of _course_ such a reaction was warranted! Get rid of the competition!  

Competition. All those fucking idiots thought he was competition for their friend—the friend who wasn’t even dating his brother.

He had half a mind to march back there, grab his stuff, and get the hell outta Dodge. Alex had her car, Tatsuya can reacquaint himself with his _new best friends_ and Kagami could go home to his blessedly empty apartment, maybe chill with Kuroko and Furihata, and take care of his plants in peace. He’d never come back to this God-forsaken place, and they could all continue about their lives like he’d never butted in.

And if Tatsuya felt guilty enough to cut his week short and follow him back to Tokyo, well, that wasn’t _his_ problem. That sounded like a _Tatsuya_ problem.

Understand their anger? Think about where their feelings came up and why they made those actions? Fuck that. His mother wouldn’t be sending motivation quotes if she knew what they did. She’d hop on a plane back to Japan and get the best lawyers involved to screw their asses over.

And as much as the thought pleased him, the more disgustingly rational of his head was taking into account her words. He disliked that rational part. He wanted to fight Kise, maybe give him another black eye to match the pretty blue over his cheek. And that giant? He wanted to fight him too. Who did he think he was, making choices like he controlled the world? He can’t just _decide_ he and Tatsuya were going to date and there would be no discussion, just acceptance. Literally having seen what feelings did to his brother, they were still insistent the two patch things up, ride off into the sunset, and live happily ever after. Maybe that worked here in this fucked up alternate reality, but back in the real world? That shit wasn’t going to fly.

And Aomine. Cocky bastard, strolling into his house like he owned the place, napping wherever he damned pleased and expecting dinner served on a silver platter.

He clicked his phone awake, tapping angrily until he was calling, put on speaker because he wasn’t sure if he’d manage holding it up. “ _Hello, Kagami-kun. How’s the beach?”_

“Kuroko, if you ever met someone who pissed you off, his friend tried to drown you, and his other friends all watched and laughed, and then your brother had to do CPR to get you breathing again, would you forgive them if they apologized for trying to drown you?” he bit out.

“… _Kagami-kun, please tell me this is an absolutely hypothetical situation.”_

“Yeah, sure, whatever. Hypothetical.”

_“Kagami-kun, you’re not filling me with confidence…”_

“Just answer the question!” He was tempted to throw his phone out into the water, but he twitched instead, holding it up as his other hand tore through his hair.

“… _hypothetically, I would be hard-pressed to forgive them of such a thing. Murder is a serious crime.”_

“Thank you!”

_“However,”_ Kagami groaned at the emphasis, lowering his chin and glowering at the screen. “ _If they were seriously apologizing and made it clear they regretted what they did and were trying to atone… I would still be angry, of course, but I’d hope I’d be willing to listen to them. If they regretted their actions, I’d like to understand what pushed them to do so. Of course, I’d limit my time with them, but I’d like to think I’d be the bigger person and accept their apology. With that, how has your break been, Kagami-kun?”_

Kagami scowled back out at the water. “Honestly? I’d rather spend the day with Nigou at a dog park than be here.”

_“…oh my. Kagami-kun, when are you coming home?”_

“Not fucking soon enough.”

“ _Hang in there, Kagami-kun. Is there something you’d like to talk about?”_ Kagami knew an opening when he saw one, but he wasn’t ready to talk about it yet.

“No. Later.”

“ _I’ll hold you to that, Kagami-kun. I’ll be going now—I’m meeting Furihata-kun for lunch.”_

“I’ll… I’ll call you later, Kuroko.”

“ _Please do, Kagami-kun. Goodbye.”_ The call blinked as it ended and he buried his head in his arms, sighing heavily.

Be the bigger person, huh?

* * *

“Taiga!” He held up a hand and Tatsuya stopped short, paused where he had started towards the deck. Kagami surveyed the living room, his brother anxiously awaiting his go-ahead before he touched him. Murasakibara was on the couch, watching with half-lidded eyes, and Momoi and Aomine shared the other. Aomine had sat up when Tatsuya jumped from his seat, but Kagami saw him easing himself back down to his former lounging position. “You were gone for so long, I was getting worried about you.” Alex was in one of the arm chairs, watching him quietly.

Kagami took in a breath before releasing it slowly. His brother inched forward. “Where are the rest of them?”

“Akashi-kun left a while ago, and Midorin and Kazu-kun went home just a bit ago, actually. Kazu-kun was worried about you,” Momoi confessed, cautious.

He couldn’t see why. It was obvious he was hardly a threat to them.

“And Kise?” She flinched, pain in her eyes as she looked away. He waited for her to respond, and it appeared she was struggling, conflicted—that he could understand a little, but why they were so concerned _now_ was what annoyed him.

“He… Ki-chan, um… We haven’t, ah, seen him—since you, um, left.”

“He’s guilty, right?” She winced, nodding slowly. “Ah, whatever.” He moved past the couch, into the kitchen and opening cupboards and the fridge. A scowl and a low hum had him searching for a piece of paper, settling on a receipt instead and scribbling on it.

“Taiga, you’ve been gone for hours,” his brother prompted, edging now towards the kitchen.

“Yeah. And?”

“Well, are you—okay?” Kagami stopped, gazing down at his list before lifting his head, staring down his brother.

“I was thinking.” And Kagami returned to the fridge, looking in it once more before writing a few more things down. “I’m going out.”

“For groceries? This late?”

“I haven’t eaten.” Alex made a low noise and when Kagami looked up, his brother looked horrified. He raised a forked brow before shaking his head, folding the receipt and shoving it in his pocket, patting for his wallet before marching towards the front door.

“Taiga, do you want me to come with you?”

“I don’t want an entourage, thanks.” His brother seemed hurt at the thought, but he wasn’t bothering with that right now. He was grateful they hadn’t chased him down after he bolted, but he still wasn’t _really_ ready to deal with them yet. Grocery shopping would help, and then cooking would allow him all the time he needed.

Hopefully.

* * *

 

“Ohh? You’re new,” a voice trilled beside him and he glanced to his left, a pretty blonde woman smiling up at him. “Mm, you’re _cute_ ,” there was a glint in her eye that he didn’t like.

“Just here for break. Excuse me,” he ducked his head slightly, stepping past her.

“Are you staying down at the hotel? Or with family? What’s your name, hm? I’m Maiya,” she smiled, walking next to him. He paused, consulting his list, before adding more to his basket, continuing down the aisle.

“Renting a house with my older brother.”

“Aww, that’s nice! And what’s his name?”

He looked down at her and the predatory look was still there, a flash of silver in her hazel eyes. “My brother? Maybe you know him. Himuro Tatsuya.” The woman recoiled as if he had slapped her, hazel eyes wide. “Ah. So you do.” He turned the corner, moving to the next aisle.

“So _you’re_ Kagami,” the woman hissed, following after him, but keeping a few steps behind him.

“Am I that famous already?” he drawled. If this was any other day, he would be more polite. But he was already fed up and he wasn’t in the mood.

“It’s because of you my baby brother’s life will be destroyed!” He sighed, grabbing for a bag of flour. “Do you care at-all?! He’ll never be happy because of you!”

“Look, ma’am,” he turned on her then, expression as blank as he could possibly make it, but he stood to his full height, gazing down at her. She glared up at him with furious eyes, shoulders tense and straight—she was trying her hardest to glare him down, but he had a good handful of inches on her. “I haven’t _done_ anything to anyone here. It’s you lot who’ve been pissed at me.”

“It’s because of you the Sibyl will ruin Ryo-chan’s life!”

He sighed, shaking his head, and turned away. “Whatever he did, he probably deserved it. If Alex is that pissed, she had a reason.”

“ _How dare you…”_ He glanced over his shoulder and her features seemed sharper, eyes glittering in the florescent lighting, flickering between gold and silver. “How _dare_ you be so casual about his happiness!”

“Then tell me, what it is, that _I_ did to your brother who I’ve never met, huh? Explain to me, how this is all _my_ fault,” he growled.

“Never met, huh?! Never met him?! You sure, _Kagami_? You’ve never met _Kise Ryouta_?!” He stepped back, instead of forward how he wanted to. He held tight to his basket, instead of picking up the woman by her collar. And he kept his mouth firmly shut instead of reacting in anger _like he **really** wanted to. _ “Oh, know him now? Remember now?” He glared at her, before turning on his heel and continuing his shopping. “Don’t you _dare_ walk away from me!”

“Lady, your precious _brother_ tried to fucking down me! I stopped breathing! My brother had to do CPR, or else I’d be back in Tokyo right now in a fucking _box!_ So don’t, don’t you _dare_ tell me that I ruined his life!” he reached the end, turning the corner and then stopping, eyes closed and breathing deeply.

“ _That still doesn’t give the Sibyl any right to destroy him.”_ He took in another deep breath. “ _She’s been gone for so long, only to show up now, wreaking such havoc for a **human**_.”

“Lady, you’re not being quiet or subtle,” he muttered from his spot, pulling a few bags of chips. “But she’s my aunt, so,” he couldn’t help the smirk when he heard her gasp.

All these people judging him for something that wasn’t his fault, even complete strangers. And since Alex held such fear, apparently, then, well, he’d be more than willing to brag a bit.

“Then get her to change her mind! She’s your aunt, convince her!” The weight on his arm was sudden, as were the nails digging into his skin. He glared down at her, as she gazed up.

“You _just_ got done saying this was all my fault—for merely existing, apparently—and _now_ you’re telling me what to do? All you people got some mixed up people skills.” Her eyes widened, but her grip tightened. He stared down at her, jaw set hard. “No. Now let go.”

“You _have_ to! He’ll never be happy, not if the Sibyl doesn’t change her mind!”

“You know what?” She stopped, biting hard at her lip, looking too hopeful for all the shit she just gave him. “I was considering forgiving him, you know? I could see the miscommunication thing—I don’t agree, but I could _see_ it. I can understand his anger, really, I can. And since he seemed so sincere about everything—told me straight up it was him and his shiny mermaid self,” she sucked in a quick breath, skin paling, “But you know what? Fuck that. Whatever Alex decided? She can just do whatever she wants. Your precious brother gave me some pretty nasty scars,” he pointed down at his leg and she looked down, taking in the bandages. She made a sad little noise in the back of her throat. “And _you._ You coming in all high and mighty—without even knowing what the fuck was going on. Did he tell you they tried to kill me? Or did he conveniently leave that part out, just saying instead that Alex was being unfair to him? Now let go.” He shook her off and she remained there. “He should’ve thought about the consequences before they all jumped to conclusions.”

He stepped away, ignoring the older woman at the other end of the aisle staring at him. Another few things, and he’d be out of there. How silly of him, thinking he’d be able to peacefully buy groceries so he could cook his stress and anger away.

“I knew it.” He didn’t even look back at her, ignoring her just like he was ignoring the old lady who looked too judgmental for his taste. “I _knew_ humans were all despicable creatures. Ryo-chan should’ve done a better job when he had the chance.”

Kagami straightened, up squaring his shoulders despite the fire in his veins and the prickling behind his eyes. The old lady stared at him, all judgment gone, simply watching with wide eyes. “Excuse me, Obaa-san.” She nodded slowly, taking a few steps back.

“O-of course.” He nodded to her, stepping past. “Young man.” He paused, tilting his head. “Are you… an Akashima?”

“From my mother, Obaa-san.” He nodded again, glancing over his shoulder. She was smiling warmly at him and he blinked.

“That’s nice… Maa, Fuji-chan, by any chance? I heard she married and had a son.” He turned, bowing slightly.

“It’s nice to meet you, then, Obaa-san. I’m Kagami Taiga.”

“Taiga-kun! Ahh, what a cute name!” He flushed, feeling the woman’s glare from the end of the aisle. “Vacationing, are you? With Himuro-kun? My, I can see how that would cause problems…” the woman waved a hand, motioning him closer and he complied, ducking down. “Don’t hold it against him, please, Taiga-kun. He’s very sensitive to his friends’ feelings.” Kagami straightened up, scowling.

“Obaa-san—“ She waved him down again and his shoulders slumped, ducking down to her lower level once again. “Obaa-san, he _really_ hurt me.”

“Mm, I suppose he did, didn’t he…?” she tutted. “Taiga-kun, what would your mother say, you refusing to accept an apology?”

And now he was questioning if everyone around him was a mind reader to some extent. “Obaa-san, I don’t think my mother would approve of them trying to drown her son.”

“Well. When you put it that way… But didn’t you say Ryouta-kun was very sincere in his apology?”

“He was, but that still doesn’t change the fact that they acted without knowing everything.”

“Yes, but they’re allowed to make mistakes, Taiga-kun,” she stated quietly.

“Yeah, and if I wanted to press charges, they’d be dealing with those mistakes for the next ten years,” he huffed back. She smiled up at him.

“But you won’t, will you, Taiga-kun?”

“No, Obaa-san. I won’t. But that still doesn’t change the facts.” He rose again and she reaching out, patting his hand. “But I think Alex deserves to be a little angry.”

“Yes, but would you really allow Alex-chan to take away all their happiness? All of them?” He gazed down at her, narrowing his eyes. “Would you really hold it against them? This mistake?”

“They let me die.”

She pulled away then, shrugging a bit. “Well, I suppose that is true. Given how they were raised, I suppose it felt like a fair trade. Well, think about it, Taiga-kun. Shall I ring you up?”

“Yes, thank you,” she waved him towards the counter, puttering around to tally up his total. “You know them all, don’t you, Obaa-san.”

“Of-course. I know everyone here, Taiga-kun. Good boys, maybe a little rough around the edges, but usually very polite.” Kagami snorted and her brown eyes flicked up. “That whole mess with Himuro-kun a few years ago shifted things with them—for the worse. Atsushi-kun is not a very expressive boy, but we all could see his pain.”

“I have nothing against Murasakibara, Obaa-san, but Tatsuya is…” Kagami trailed off, frowning.

“It’s nice, how protective you are of Himuro-kun.” He shrugged a little. “Taiga-kun, am I to assume you know about Himuro-kun’s family?”

“I know enough.” He wasn’t really sure who this woman was, but he wasn’t about to reveal things she didn’t need to know.

“And… If Himuro-kun’s family wasn’t the issue…” she paused, flicking her eyes up to gaze at him. “What do you think he would do? Would he return to Tokyo, with you? Or remain here, with Atsushi-kun?”

_The greatest love worth loving, is better left unknown._

Kagami offered her a pained smile. “I couldn’t tell you, Obaa-san. But I know he was really hurt by everything.” The register dinged and he looked at the number before pulling out his wallet. “It was nice talking to you, Obaa-san.” He handed over the bills and she set about making his change. “I’ll see you around,” and he slipped the change in his pocket, gathering up his bags.

“That’s an awful lot of food, Taiga-kun… Planning a party?”

“Stress cooking.” She waved a hand in goodbye and he nodded. He caught the eyes of the woman still in the store, her eyes gold from this distance, and glaring at him. He offered her a tight smile and a nod, turning away to walk home.

As the doors slid shut, the old woman glowered at the blonde, clicking her tongue in disapproval. “That was a _very_ bad thing you did, Maiya-chan, and I hope you tell Ryouta-kun it’s all _your_ fault this time.”

* * *

He could feel the eyes on him.

No, no that wasn’t right.

He could feel the eyes on his _food._

“If you two even _try_ to steal any of this, I will disembowel you with a spoon.”

“But it smells good… Kaga-chin, shaaare~”

“Yeah, come on, Kagami, share!” He glared over his shoulder, the two perched at the island and watching him intently. Aomine tried to make his eyes wider—an attempt at puppy-dog eyes.

Unfortunately for him, Kagami was a cat person.

“No.” He turned back to the stove, shifting the pan and flipping it expertly, steam wafting out, taking its scent with it. There were twin groans from behind him, and thumps. “Go to your own house and make food.”

“But I’m hungry noooow, and it smells so gooood! Kagami, come on, have mercy! I’m just right next door!”

Kagami grinned down at his pan. “No.”

“Kaga-chin’s so cruel…”

“I wouldn’t be cooking if you all didn’t piss me off!” There were more groans behind him, but he continued grinning. “And one of you get Kise on the phone. I want him over here.” He expected the sudden silence, even the two gluttons went quiet. He expected them to be wary. “I want to talk to him.”

“Are you sure, Taiga?” His brother, close. He tilted his head, looking at where the raven hovered at the edge of the counter.

“Yeah, I’m sure. We got some stuff to talk about.” Tatsuya watched him for a moment, before he nodded. He stepped away and Kagami turned back to his cooking, leaning back to peer into the oven at his chicken.

“Momoi, if you would be so kind?” He heard her hum, heard her nails click against her phone.

“He might not be around his phone, so he might not respond…” she murmured. Kagami wondered then if that meant he shut it off, despair or guilt moving his actions? A chirp sent her squeaking. “Oh! Oh, he—Kaga—Kagami-kun, do you really want him to come over?”

“Well, he can’t drown me in the living room.”

“We’re… we’re _really_ sorry, Kagami…kun,” she murmured sadly. As she should be, honestly.

“Yeah, tell him to come over.” He pulled away from the stove, reaching for the oven mitts and inching the door open, peeking in at it. He curled his lip up, closing the door again and tossing the mitts aside.

“He’ll be over soon, then. Um…”

“If I feed you, will you leave?” Kagami growled at the two still drooling at the island. Reluctant nods were their answer and he hissed out a breath. “Fine, but don’t eat everything!”

And when Kise knocked quietly on the deck door ten minutes later, stepping in cautiously, Kagami was pushing Aomine out the door, cursing at him and yelling about neighbors not being very neighborly. The blond stood by the door awkwardly, eyes down as he waited to be acknowledged. “And stay the fuck out, Ahomine!”

“You can’t make me!”

“Just _watch_ me!” The door slammed shut and then vibrant red eyes were narrowed on him and Kise flinched. “Oh, you’re here. Good, I think they saved _something_ , damn gluttons…”

“You hypocrite, Taiga,” Tatsuya mused on the couch.

“You be quiet, Tatsu,” Kagami pointed at him, growling. Kise remained where he was, eyes wide. “Right, so you lot need to disappear.” Kise stepped back towards the door, eyes directed down. “Not _you_ , I invited you! Tatsu, go take Alex on a lovely walk on the beach—and take the giant with you. Momoi, if you could make sure Aomine doesn’t break into my house, that’d be great.” They stared at him blankly, then to Kise, who looked back at them with wide eyes. “What? Didn’t I make it clear enough? I want you all gone so we can talk without anyone eavesdropping.”

Alex rose first, grabbing Tatsuya. “If that’s what you want, okay then!”

“Now wait a minute, Alex, we can’t just—“

“Of-course we can. Atsushi, follow us, please!” She led the way out the door, the giant following after them slowly, shooting a curious look to Kise before they disappeared. Momoi followed hesitantly, concerned and obviously not wanting too, but Alex’s call from outside finally sent her leaving too, squeezing Kise’s hand tightly for a moment before closing the door after her.

Which left the two, Kagami in the kitchen, tutting at the leftovers, and Kise in front of the door, watching him. “Well? You gonna sit down? I made dinner, you hungry?”

“Um… if—if that’s okay…” The blond edged towards the island, sitting hesitantly. A plate was pushed in front of him and then Kagami was next to him, his own plate piled high. Kise blinked rapidly at the proximity. “Ka-kagami—kun?”

“Look, I’m still pissed, okay? But I’m willing to hear you out. So let’s work this out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals suck. send me good thoughts, please. I have 4 of 5 on Wed and i'm not happy.


	8. Chapter 8

“ _Will you stop fucking—HUGGING ME!?”_

_“Kagamicchi, so cruel~”_

Midorima blinked rapidly, looking down at his boyfriend before the two picked up the pace. Takao was _almost_ sprinting—a controlled jog, one might even say—and Midorima was _this_ close to joining him, but his long legs gave him an advantage. They saw Aomine lounging on the porch, scowling and grumbling under his breath. Beside him, Momoi was absently patting his arm. She perked when she saw them. “Kagamin! Midorin and Kazu-kun are here!”

“Yeah, so open the door, Kagami!” Aomine called after her, head lolling back towards the partially opened window. “I’m hungry!” Momoi pinched his arm and he growled at her.

“ _Well that’s just perfect, now isn’t it? Why don’t you people actually stay at your own houses instead of coming here?!”_

_“Because we like you, Kagamicchi!”_

_“ **You** tried to drown me four days ago!”_ They all flinched at the accusation and Momoi teared up slightly, looking back at the rented house.

“Did they not work things out, then?” Midorima questioned cautiously. He’d gotten a text the night before, saying Kagami invited Kise over and the two were talking. Finding the blond here this early in the morning was a good sign, but maybe it wasn’t. They _had_ , after-all, heard of how Kise’s older sister confronted Kagami. They wouldn’t be surprised if that had set him off and killed Kise’s chances.

“ _But you forgave me! We’ve **bonded** , Kagamicchi!”_

_“No, you fucking mooched off my conscience and stayed the night—which, if I could remind you, I told you you were sleeping on the couch!”_

_“But it was too hard! I can’t sleep like that, it’d mess up my back!”_

_“That didn’t mean you could sneak into bed with me!”_

_“Oh my, how scandalous~”_ Tatsuya’s voice floated through the window and Aomine shot up, growling low in his throat at the confession, blue eyes vibrant and narrowed. “ _I didn’t think you’d be getting along so well this soon.”_

_“Himurocchi, we bonded! We’re friends now!”_

_“You’re worried about your back? Think about how I felt, with you all over me!”_ Aomine was glaring through the window, hands curling and uncurling into fists, lips pulled over his teeth. “ _And who’s fucking growling!? No, no, Kise, don’t you—keep them outta my house!”_

The door opened, revealing a bright and cheery Kise. “Good morning every—Aominecchi.” He didn’t seem alarmed at being manhandled this early in the morning, the dark skinned man hoisting him up by his shirt—ah, correction. _Borrowed shirt._ In fact, his smile had shifted to something deliberately smug. “And how are you today?”

“The _fuck_ did you do, Kise?” Aomine growled, tightening his grip.

Kise’s smile widened. “We _bonded_.” There was a hiss, and then Aomine was pulling back his fist.

“I told you not to let them in!” Kagami rounded the corner, thunder in his eyes and a scowl on his face. “’Bonded’ my foot! Can’t even follow directions!”

“It would’ve been mean to leave them out there while we’re in here, eating all this awesome food you made!” Kise defended, still held up by the front of Kagami’s shirt, tilting his head to answer the redhead. “Hospitality and all!”

“They could’ve eaten at their own places and then waited to bother me this afternoon!” Kagami shifted to a walk, still frowning as he drew closer. “Jeez, how’d you piss him off this early, Kise?” He eyed Aomine, still poised to punch the blond in his pretty face. “Or is this a common morning ritual that I can join in?”

Kise’s smile curled, eyes sharpening. “There are other morning activities we could do, Kaga—eup!” He ducked, Aomine’s fist stopping where his head used to be. “Aominecchi, don’t be meeaan~!”

“Then don’t be stupid. Yo~ what’s for breakfast?” Aomine strolled forward, passing the renter of the house and plopping himself down at the island, yawning widely. “Chop chop, I’m hungry.”

“Well, that’s a damn shame, ain’t it? Looks like you better go home and find something to eat then, Ahomine,” Kagami spit back, stomping back into the kitchen where Tatsuya was calmly flipping pancakes.

“I’m already here, it’d be such a waste,” was the drawled response. Kagami reached for a plate, Tatsuya taking it from his hold and replacing it with a flipper, positioning the redhead in front of the stove.

“Aomine, if you can’t be respectful, please leave until you’re in a better mood. Taiga is willing to forgive a lot, but you’re pushing his limits,” Tatsuya’s response was carefully phrased and worded, tone light, but his eyes were cold. “After-all, as Kise said, they’ve bonded.” Blue eyes narrowed on gold and Kise grinned back at him. “So I’d hate to have to throw you out before ten in the morning.”

“Just go ahead and do it, Tatsu,” Kagami grumbled. “No respect…”

Momoi snuck up behind her friend, pinching harshly at his ear, pulling his head down. “Dai-chan, if you want to be on Kagamin’s good side, then be nice!” she told him, glaring.

“Satsuki, that hurts,” was the monotone. She tugged a little harder and his eye twitched. “Sorry, Kagami.”

“Whatever. Kise, here’s your fish,” another pan was moved around on the stove, salmon slipped onto the waiting plate. The blond pranced forward, shooting Aomine a smug smirk, before taking the plate.

“Thank you, Kagamicchi! It looks perfect!” The redhead waved off the praise, but they saw the smile pulling at his lips. Aomine narrowed his eyes on Kise, who looked back in challenge. “Oh, Kagamicchi, weren’t you gonna call someone back?” The redhead threw the flipper at Tatsuya, storming towards the deck, patting his pockets for his phone. Thin fingers slipped into his back pocket, pulling out his phone. “Here you are, Kagamicchi~!” Kise chirped.

“Ah, thanks. Tatsuya, I’ll be right back! Don’t burn anything!” There was a noise like a snort, and then Kagami was stepping out onto the deck, closing the door behind him. Kise had just enough time to set the plate down before a force crashed into him, sending him toppling over the couch and then onto the floor, claws digging into his shoulders. The door banged open. “I’m on the phone, no fighting, you idiots!”

“ _Kagami-kun, who was that?”_

“You break anything, and I’m blaming you! This is a rental! Sorry, Kuroko.” The door closed again, but blue eyes hadn’t left gold, staring down.

“What the hell, Kise.”

“You’re the one getting angry, Aominecchi,” Kise smiled up at him, at ease despite the threat of blood that Aomine’s nails gave. “Maybe if you were nicer, he’d like you more.”

“Back _off_ , Kise,” Aomine’s voice was a growl, low and threatening pain should he not comply.

“Why should I? Kagamicchi’s good looking,” claws dug into his shoulders, pressing hard at his skin, “And he can cook—he’s the perfect guy, after-all.” Pale fingers drifted up, nails sharp as they pressed into the side of Aomine’s neck. “Unless there’s something you want to address? Aomine?”

From over the couch, Takao propped his chin up, watching the two of them casually. “Or you can both calm down?” he suggested. “Believe me, Ryou-chan, you _really_ don’t wanna get in the way of that beast.” Aomine sat up, looking down at the blond with disinterested eyes, a curl to his lip. “Unless you want to be all scratched up.” A sharp knock on the glass sent them all looking to the deck, where Kagami was glaring at them. He looked between the two on the floor, then jerked his chin towards the table, scowl deepening. “I think he wants you to break it up.” Aomine rose and the scowl disappeared—as did Kagami’s eyes.

Kise stood then, fluffing his hair and brushing off his shirt. A sharp tug brought him up on his toes again, gazing into the dark blue eyes of Aomine. “Ohh?”

“Leave him alone, Kise, else Alex won’t have to worry about you anymore.”

“You don’t have a claim to him, Aominecchi.”

Aomine’s smile widened, showing sharp teeth. “And you’ve already got someone waiting for you—a husband, apparently.” The smile shifted to something more vicious—threatening. “So leave him alone.” Kise raised his hands in surrender and Aomine let go, swiping his plate.

“Hey, that’s mine!” Three bites later, and the salmon was gone, Aomine’s cheeks puffed like a chipmunks’. Kise pouted. “Kagamicchi! Kagamicchi, Aominecchi ate my fish!”

“Crybaby~”

“Kagamicccchiii!!”

* * *

They were on the beach by noon, a blanket courtesy of Momoi, and a net set up courtesy of Takao. Exiled to the blanket and umbrella combo, Kagami sat with Momoi as the others played volleyball. He muttered every so often and the pink haired woman would pat his head lightly, cooing at him, until he sunk a little further down on the blanket. Strenuous activity, his brother had claimed, and set him down on the blanket with a smile, the threat not needing to be voiced.

Amazing what power being a fairy brings you.

“Stop pouting, Kagamin,” Momoi chattered, flipping a page in her magazine. “It’s not all that bad!”

“That’s because you’re trapped here by _choice_ ,” he muttered, watching them dive and run, Aomine deliberately aiming for Kise and laughing when the blond yelped.

“It’s not too bad to watch every once in a while,” was her response, a glint in her eyes as she watched them. Kagami held back the urge to gag. “That’s not what I meant!” she defended shrilly, noticing his look. He waved her off and now Momoi was pouting, pink on her cheeks as she mumbled about idiots.

He turned back to watching, legs curled to his chest and arms wrapped around them, wondering if Tatsuya would let him even go for a jog.

Probably not. A walk, sure, but jogging? No, because, and Kagami quotes, he _knew_ Taiga and the man would eventually want to push himself and go faster.

“Kagamin, your phone.”

“Huh? Oh,” he picked up it, tapping on speaker. “Hello?”

“ _Taiga.”_ Kagami blinked, then tapped at his screen again to see the contact.

“Grandma?”

“ _How are you? We haven’t talked in so long. Are you having fun on vacation?”_ He looked to Momoi, only slightly panicked. She looked back at him, blinking rapidly.

“Um, I’m fine, how are you?”

“ _Ah, we’re okay. Your grandfather’s being stubborn, as usual,”_ there was indistinguishable muttering in the background and Kagami managed a smile at the noise. “ _Your mother tells me you’re off on a beach vacation. How’s that?”_

“It’s…” Kagami’s eyes went to the water, then to those playing beach volleyball. “Fine, I guess.”

_“You’re at the beach, Taiga. Be more excited! Or… did something happen?”_

Again with the mind reading. That must be where his mother got it from. “No, no it’s fine, Grandma. Me and Tatsuya are having fun.”

“ _Oh, that’s right. Tatsuya-kun’s with you. Is he around? Bring him over, let me say hello, Taiga.”_

“S-sure, Grandma, hold on, okay?” His grandmother hummed and Kagami covered the phone with his hand. “Oi! Tatsuya! Grandma’s on the phone! Come say hi!” he hollered down the beach. His brother paused, tilting his head, before his eyes lit up and he practically sprinted over. The giant lumbered after him, much slower, and the game halted, Aomine and Kise followed after him, the blond whining and Aomine steadily ignoring him. The rest stood a moment, before walking towards the umbrella as well. “Grandma, Tatsu’s here.”

“ _Tatsuya-kun!”_

“Hello, Yoko-obaa-san,” Tatsuya kneeled down on the blanket, the phone held between the two of them, a smile on his lips. “How are you and Kei-ojii-san?”

 _“Always so polite, Tatsuya-kun. We’re well, thank you for your concern.”_ There was more muttering, and then his grandmother’s voice was briefly muffled. “ _—fine. Tatsuya-kun, how’s your vacation going, hmm? I understand you and Taiga are at the beach.”_

Kagami saw his brother’s smile widen. “Yes, we are. Alex even came up to stay, since Auntie and Uncle couldn’t make it. Perhaps you and ojii-san would like to visit, since you’re so close after all.”

“Close?” Kagami blinked at the raven, who sighed. “Wait, are you guys travelling?”

“ _Taiga, don’t tell me you’ve forgotten where we live…”_  

“Taiga. They live in the next town up,” Tatsuya quirked a brow, a smile pulling at his lips. Kagami flushed, darkening when he heard his grandmother laugh and Momoi muffle a giggle.

“ _Taiga!”_ His grandfather’s voice boomed over the phone, and he heard his grandma chide him for stealing it. “ _You’re not having any trouble down there, are you? No one giving you trouble?”_

“Kei-ojii-san, you sound in fine spirits,” Tatsuya stated, settling on the blanket and propping his chin up.

“ _Of-course I am! Listen here, Taiga, don’t let anyone push you around!”_

_“Keisuke, stop this nonsense.”_

_“I will **not**! No one’s gonna mess with **my** grandson!”_

_“He’s my grandson too, Keisuke, and I am just as—”_

_“Then don’t patter around the problem, Hiyoko! Get right to it! Taiga! You listening?!”_

“Yeah, I’m here! Everything’s fine, Pap!” Kagami felt the urge to wave his hands, but the man wouldn’t see it over the phone, so he kept them in his lap.

_“That’s not what I’m hearing!”_

_“Oh, come now, Keisuke.”_

_“I will not! Taiga! Tatsuya!”_ Both chimed out that they were listening, Kagami hunching his shoulders, preparing for a lecture, while his brother seemed amused. “ _You don’t let anyone push you around, you hear me? Else I’ll come down and knock some sense into them!”_

 _“You will **not**_ **,** _Keisuke!”_ His grandmother seemed appalled he would even suggest such a thing and Kagami saw Tatsuya smiling. “ _Taiga, Tatsuya-kun, enjoy your vacation!”_

 _“I’m not finished yet!”_ His grandfather yelled, voice suddenly louder, closer. “ _Listen here, they give you any trouble, Tatsuya, **you** deal with them! You hear me?”_

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, Ojii-san,” Tatsuya answered, amused.

“ _You know what I mean! Them frilly fish-folk!”_ There was sudden silence behind them, but Kagami was too busy staring down at the phone, then up at his brother. All amusement was wiped from Tatsuya’s face, instead a calm had returned. “ _I’ve been hearing some nasty things are going on, and now I wanna know if what Tamiko said was true. Tatsuya—did someone try to **drown** my grandson?”_

Both were silent, staring down at the black screen, before Tatsuya looked up, raising a brow. Kagami gazed back at him, then beyond to where the small group was clustered around them. Silent. Staring at them. “Where’d you hear that, Pap?” Kagami began carefully.

“ _Tamiko rang up the house, said one of them yelled at you in the store. Told us there’d been some trouble from Tatsuya’s last vacation. So. Tell me. Taiga. Did someone try to drown you?”_ His grandfather wasn’t yelling and Kagami winced.

“It’s been handled, Ojii-san. Alex came to visit, did you hear?” Tatsuya answered, sitting up straight. “Everything’s been resolved. It was all a big misunderstanding.”

“ _Tatsuya. I know your kind, you Fair Folk. So, I’ll believe you and drop it. But, if I hear anything else… I’m holding you responsible.”_

_“Keisuke!”_

Tatsuya’s smile curled at the edges, hazel eye shifting to something darker. “It won’t come to that. As I said, there’s been an understanding. Alex came to visit, after all.”

“ _Ohh? Is that how it worked out? Well then, where is she? Put her on!”_

“Sorry, Ojii-san, but she’s doing some visiting of her own. She’ll be back later this afternoon—but I’ll pass along your message.” Tatsuya’s eyes flickered back to normal and Kagami shifted awkwardly, feeling distinctly out of place. “Ah, now we’ve gone and made everyone uncomfortable, Ojii-san.”

“ _Listening in, are they? Stupid brats.”_ Kagami saw some bristle—Aomine, mostly. “ _I’ll expect you to call when you’re leaving, Taiga, hear me? I wanna know you’re leaving in one piece.”_

“I’m fine, Pap, really!” Kagami attempted—more to stave off the headache that would be his slightly overprotective grandfather.

“ _All the same.”_

_“Keisuke, stop harassing them! Taiga, Tatsuya-kun! Don’t mind him! Just enjoy yourselves and have a good time! Love you two, be good! Bye-bye!”_

_“Hiyoko, I’m not done with—“_

“Bye Grandma! Bye Pap!” Kagami clicked the end call. A moment passed and then he huffed out a breath. “Well. This has been an informative trip.”

“Honestly, I didn’t expect them to call, otherwise I would have been—“

Kagami’s phone rang and he jerked, panicking only a little. The different name flashing on the screen, however, sent him relaxing. He rose, phone in hand, and wandered form the blanket. “Hey, Furi! What’s up?”

“ _Kagami-kun, you didn’t tell me you got a cat!”_ Kagami paused, three steps away, to look down at his phone.

“I what?”

“ _Your cat! I would’ve brought treats otherwise!”_ Kagami stared down at it a moment longer, before looking over his shoulder at his brother. Tatsuya didn’t look impressed.

“I’m surprised your plants have lasted this long with your forgetfulness, but a cat, really? Taiga, be more mindful of things.”

“ _Kagami-kun? Hello? Are you still there?”_

“Furi. Furi, I want you to listen to me very carefully.” Kagami clutched the phone tightly. “Furi, I don’t have cat.”

“ _Of course you do! I came back and she was curled up on your couch, purring away! Kagami-kun, she doesn’t even have a collar! What if she gets outside?”_

“No, no, Furi, Furi, I don’t _have_ a cat! There shouldn’t be a cat in my apartment!” Kagami paced away, resisting the urge to pull at his hair.

_“What? Ohhhh… See, Kagami-kun, this is why you have to be mindful of ripped screens and windows left open.”_

“Furi, please get the cat out of my apartment!”

_“But she’s so nice and well-behaved! And besides! You’re a cat person! She and Nigou get along anyway!”_

_“Agreed. Kagami-kun, congratulations on your new cat.”_ Kagami jerked at the soft voice, then flinched away from the purring in his ear, scowling back at Aomine, who looked too damn pleased with himself.

“ _…back!”_

_“Ah, welcome back, Senpai.”_

_“Did you tell Kagami about the cat yet?”_

“Senpai! It’s not my cat! Get it out of my apartment!” Kagami held onto the phone, scowling down at it and hoping beyond everything that his _favorite_ senpai would be awesome.

_“I’ll take that as a yes. Yo! Kagami! Looks like you’ve got yourself a cat!”_

“But I don’t want a cat!” Kagami wailed, nearly smacking Aomine, who was still huffing out purrs between his snorts. “I will fucking end you if you don’t stop, Ahomine!”

“So, Kagami, you’re a cat person, huh?” Aomine smirked, leaning in far too close.

“ _It’s decided then!”_ Kasamatsu declared, voice fading.

“No it’s not!” Kagami shouted.

“ _Not so loud, we can hear you just fine!”_ Furihata said. “ _Ah, wait! Hold on!”_ There was some shuffling over the line, then a beep as a request for a video call appeared. Kagami jabbed at it harshly. The screen was dark for a moment, his angry face and the beach behind him in a small square in the corner. Then, pixels in dark grays and beige, then his apartment appeared. The screen shifted around. “Okay, here we go!” Furihata’s voice didn’t match the scene, but then the camera landed on his couch. And the gray cat lazily sprawled there, smooth and pretty. “Isn’t she pretty?” There was a low noise over the microphone and Kagami realized the cat was purring. “Kagami-kun?”

“I thought I told you to get it out of my apartment, Furi?” he huffed, staring down at the cat on his screen. Her ear flicked, then wide green eyes shifted, staring straight into his soul. She chirped. “Furi.”

“She likes you!” Another chirp, more of a trill, then the cat curled up, purring resuming at odd intervals. “You just _have_ to keep her!” Kagami realized if he didn’t, the brunet would make his life hell. Him and the other traitors he called his friends.

“She hasn’t even peed on anything,” the disembodied voice of his senior called out. He didn’t see his brother perk up.

“Yukio!”

“ _Geh_ ,” was the hissed response. Kagami snorted, watching the picture of the cat shift to the annoyed face of Kasamatsu. Thick black eyebrows pulled together, scowling at the phone. “Furihata, are you taking pictures of me?”

“Not at-all, Senpai! It’s a video call!” Kasamtsu groaned again, but the frown shifted.

“Hello, Himuro,” he raised his voice, his expression clearly showing he wasn’t happy about it. His brother grinned, the giant beside him frowning. Kagami took pity, shifting the phone and angle, to catch the group. Tatsuya waved cheerfully.

“Senpai, Himuro-san’s waving at you!”

“Oh, _whoopee_ ,” was the drawled response. Kagami saw blond bob towards him and he dropped the phone back, the little square only showing his face now.

“So, Kagami-kun! How’s the beach?”

Kagami felt the shift behind him, heard the footsteps. He shrugged. “Ah, you know, fine, except for that shark.”

The picture paused on Kasamatsu before the screen turned, showing Furihata. The brunet blinked, brows furrowed in confusion. His head tilted. “Shark?”

Kagami heard the whine behind him, knew it was Kise—he’d been hearing the blond whining all morning. “I guess I forgot to tell you guys—I’m a statistic.” Furihata blinked again, slower this time, mouth moving to form the word.

“Statistic…” Brown eyes went down, still thinking. The phone dropped briefly with the motion, then jerked, too-small-eyes growing even smaller in surprise. “You got attacked by a shark?! Are you okay?! Are you breathing?! Oh god, why are you at the beach!? You should be at the hospital! Himuro-san! Himuro-san! Senpai! _Senpaaiiii!”_

“ _What_ , Furi?!” was Kasamatu’s response to the brunet’s panic.

“Kagami-kun got bit by a shark!”

“He what?” A scowl shifted into view, steely blue eyes narrowed. “Kagami, you got—“

“Kagamicchi~” Kise dive-bombed him, crocodile tears in his eyes. “You forgave me! We bonded! Stop telling such mean things,” golden eyes opened to look at the screen, “to your fri-i-iends…”

Furihata was hyperventilating in the background, just barely in the screen, breathing deeply as light blue stood on his other side, just visible over Furihata’s shoulder. Kasamatsu was holding the phone now, a scowl on his face, brows tugged close together as he stared them down. “Kagami? Hello? The shark?” Kasamatsu prompted, expression shifting at the addition of the blond staring at him.

“Yes! The shark!” Furihata lunged for him, crashing into Kasamatsu and clinging to him, looking over his shoulder. Kise shook himself, blinking back into focus, and Furihata did the same. “Wait, who’re you?”

“I’m Ryouta! Kise Ryouta!” He grinned, sharp eyes watching the screen, nearly mirroring Furihata’s form curled around Kasamatsu. Their senior didn’t seem as annoyed at that as usual—ah, but that was probably because of Kagami’s news. “You? And—your friend?” Gold was focused on blue and Kagami had the distinct impression that the look was rather predatory, if Furihata’s rapid blinking said anything.

“O-oh, um, Fur-furihata Kouki, nice to meet you. And, uh, this is Kasamatsu-senpai,” the raven disentangled himself and Furihata took back the phone. Kise nearly keened at the loss, then Kasamatsu was peeking over the brunet’s shoulder.

“Kasamatsu Yukio.” Kise’s smile widened. Blue watched him for a moment, then shifted away. “Kagami, the shark?”

“Right! The shark! Kagami-kun, are you okay?” Furihata asked, panic seeping back into his eyes. Kasamatsu shifted away and Kise pouted, clinging to Kagami. A huff, and Kagami shook him off.

“I’m fine, Furi, everything’s all right. Will you go away? I’m on the phone!” Kise stuck his tongue out, but moved away all the same, steps wavering once he got out of the phone’s background, a dumb smile on his face. “Furi. The cat.”

“Oh right! Well, she needed a name, so,” the screen shifted back to the cat, still sprawled on his couch. “Kuroko-kun had a really good idea!”

“You _named_ her?”

“Of-course! He suggested Bombalurina!” Kagami stared down at the phone, at the cat daintily licking her paw.

“What’s with that name?”

“From the musical, _Cats_.” Kagami jerked at the voice next to him, shoulders going up to his ears before he turned his head to look.

“Right!” Furihata chirped, screen shifting to show him smiling again. “She doesn’t have the same coloring, but she kinda reminds me a bit of Alex and Alex is kinda like Bombalurina, so there we go! I think Bomba would be a cute nickname!” Furihata’s eyes opened, only for the man to be taken aback. “Ka-kagami-kun… who… whose your friend?” His voice stammered out, unnerved by the crimson and gold watching him intently.

“Akashi Seijuurou. Nice to meet you—Kouki, was it?” He was standing way too close to Kagami, making the taller redhead very uncomfortable.

Kagami shook himself, angling the phone away from the smaller redhead. The glare he received told him they would have “words” later. “One of the bastards who let me go swimming with a fucking shark.”

Furihata’s expression went fierce just as Akashi slipped back into view. “ _You…”_ The call ended abruptly and both gazed down at the screen flashing back to Kagami’s home screen.

“Taiga.”

“I’m not apologizing for the truth,” Kagami sniffed, tilting his chin up as he stared down the shorter man.

His gold eye glittered, “And I’ll forgive you if you tell me everything you know about Kouki.”

Kagami’s lip curled up in smug defiance. “Denied.”

“You don’t have a choice.”

There was a tense moment between the two, Kagami _swearing_ something began to shimmer across the shorter man’s cheeks, before his phone rang, breaking their mild staring contest. Furihata’s name flashed onto his screen, and a quick glance showed him Akashi was watching him intently, eyes glittering as he stared first at the phone, then up, challenging Kagami to defy him. Kagami curled his lip again, reluctantly accepting the call and hitting it to speaker. “Furi?”

“ _Kagami-kun, we’re coming up. We’ll be there for dinner. And I wanna have a talk with **Akashi**_.” Both shivered—for vastly different reasons.

“F-furi, really, that’s not necessary…”

“ _We’re coming up. Senpai! Pack your bags! We’ll see you in a few—“_

“N-no, wait, Furi! Let me talk to Senpai real quick! For—for preparations!” Kagami requested hurriedly, near panicking at the rustling he heard over the phone.

 _“Oh! Good idea, Kagami-kun! Senpai! Come talk to Kagami-kun!”_ There was more rustling and Kagami stared down at his phone, his free hand twitching by his side.

“ _Kagami_.”

“Senpai, _please_ talk him out of it,” Kagami would beg, if that’s what it would take. He’d do it willingly, too.

_“You got him really riled up, Kagami.”_

Kagami let his head drop, taking in a deep breath. “Then please tell me you’re driving?”

“ _We’ll see what happens once we get off the train. Ooh, he’s really pissed… Well. Expect us sooner, rather than later. See you.”_ The call ended soon after that and Kagami could only stare down at the blank screen, before throwing his head back and groaning loud.

“We’re all gonna diiieeee…”

“Taiga, was that Furihata? Has something happened?” Kagami tilted his head, eyes blank as he gazed back at his brother perched under the umbrella. Tatsuya’s visible eye blinked, then he was rising. “Taiga, what’s happened?” He took hesitant steps closer, looking between the two redheads, before settling on watching his brother. “Taiga?”

“Furi’s pissed. And they’re coming up,” Kagami managed, shoulders slumped and form overall defeated. Akashi’s eyes were glittering at the news, and from over by the cooler, Kise perked up.

“They’re coming up? You mean the mousy one and Senpai?” Akashi shot him a dark look, but the blond was too excited to notice. “Kagamicchi? Is Senpai coming too?” Kagami groaned again, shoulders slumping just a bit further. “Does that mean yes? Himurocchi, does that mean yes?!”

“I… suppose? Taiga, what’s going on?” Himuro reached him then, hands out to pat gently at Kagami’s cheeks, a meager attempt at consoling him.

“Told Furi about the shark,” Himuro nodded, he remembered that bit, “and now they’re coming up. And he’s pissed.” Himuro’s calm façade dropped abruptly, lips pressed into a thin line and brow furrowed. Kagami made a disturbing weak sound, halfway between a whine and a sob. “I knoooooww…”

“Well. Perhaps the train ride will calm him down.”

“Senpai said he was really riled up,” Kagami muttered, head dropping forward, chin nearly reaching his chest.

“Ah. Then we’re all going to die.”

Akashi looked too pleased at the threat of violence and Kagami bitterly wished the two psychopaths a happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: one of my favorite movies growing up was the recorded version of Cats my grandmother had. She gifted it to me when I was fourteen and since our only VHS player in the house is in my brother's room, I haven't watched it in ages. The DVD version is, however, on my Amazon wishlist so now it's just a matter of saving up giftcards. 
> 
> Right. So. Guess who's appearing next chapter~?
> 
> In regards to the conversation Kagami and Kise had, the two talked it out. I might write it up and post it as a drabble on my tumblr, but I didn't think it was important for the story--just the fact that Kise apologized--sincerely--and Kagami expressed his feelings and the two managed to work past it was what I wanted. And while, yes, it is important that Kise's apology was accepted, in this case, I felt the conversation itself wasn't necessary. 
> 
> So thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

He expected it, honestly. A simple text from Kasamatsu stating _off train driving_ , and he prepared himself for his fate. It took them a little under two hours from the nearest station, and that had been with no traffic. Seeing as it was already nearing four, he expected the traffic to be a little denser. He _would_ expect them to be here closer to six, but Furi had some issues with speeding and while angry?

He wouldn’t be surprised if he got here in an hour.

He’d enjoyed these last few hours before all Hell broke loose. He took his time to settle back on the blanket, Tatsuya next to him patting him absentmindedly, humming lowly. “We’re going to die, aren’t we?”

“Likely,” Tatsuya agreed, petting his hair briefly before returning to patting his shoulder. “Well, it’s nice to know he cares so much. And it’ll be a nice surprise, seeing him and Yukio,” he said.

“I don’t think Senpai wanted to spend his break seeing you, Tatsu.”

“That’s awfully rude.”

“He _lives_ with you,” Kagami stated, hearing a low grunt from above. He tilted his head back, blinking up at the giant staring down at him, eyes narrowed. “What?”

“Muro-chin,” Murasakibara drawled, violet eyes shifting to look at his beloved(?), voice low. “You’re dating someone?” Kise looked oddly interested in the conversation, smile wide and gold eyes narrowed.

“Oh? Himurocchi lives with Senpai?”

“Of-course,” Tatsuya answered, waving a hand. Murasakibara’s eyes narrowed, lips pulling down in a frown. “Apartments in Tokyo aren’t cheap. We were roommates in the dorms, and between the two of us, only I can cook. Yukio would’ve killed himself or blown up his kitchen if I left him by himself. I graciously offered, and Yukio accepted. But dating? No, Yukio’s a bit too, mm, violent?” Murasakibara’s pupils nearly disappeared as the raven continued: “He gets embarrassed so easily and it’s fun to rile him up, but he tends to get a little too excited.”

“Violent?” Kagami swatted his hand away. “What’re you talking about, _violent_? He only kicks me!”

“Well, of-course he wouldn’t hit me. I know where he sleeps and I cook for him. You, on the other hand, have no such advantage.” Tatsuya smirked down at the redhead, who growled up at him. “I’m sure if you offered to cook for him more, he’d be more lenient with you.”

“I cook for him all the time!”

“Hmm, then maybe it’s just your personality…?” Tatsuya laughed, rolling away from Kagami’s wild flailing. “Now now, Taiga, let’s all be friends here~”

“No!” Tatsuya rose to his feet, side-stepping the grab from his ankle. Kagami growled, hands braced against the towel as the two stared at each other, the redhead poised to stand at a moment’s notice. The laughter in his brother’s eye slowly began to fade.

“Taiga, you can’t strain yourself, otherwise it’ll be bad for your leg,” Tatsuya warned, inching back slowly, arms held away from his sides. “Let’s be rational, hmm?”

“Rational? Oh? Is that what we’re being now? Rational?” A grin lit on his lips and Tatsuya inched a little further back.

“Taiga, I don’t like that look in your eyes, so let’s just—calm down and _not_ aggravate your injury, huh? Oh, here’s a thought, let’s get started on dinner!” He started towards the steps, Kagami slowly rising to his feet, form hunched. “Taiga, don’t you dare—“ With a lunge and a roar, the two were rolling across the sand, Kagami laughing as he messed up his brother’s hair, Tatsuya yelling as he dug his fingers into Kagami’s sides.

For their part, the locals watched on, vaguely horrified, but also incredibly entertained.

Now that his worries were pushed aside, Murasakibara calmly ate his chips, watching with half-lidded eyes. Kise was already planning how best to get him alone to corner him. Midorima watched in disinterest, remarking lowly about childish antics, to which Takao ran his fingers up his exposed side, causing the green haired man to jerk upright, eyes narrowing to glare at him. Akashi wondered if this was normal behavior, or if it was just Kagami’s oddities at work. And Aomine was just watching, a smile on his lips, the determined look in Kagami’s eyes replaying in his mind—then shook himself, disgusted at the warm fluttering in his stomach. Momoi smiled as the two rolled across the beach, until Tatsuya’s elbow found it’s way to Kagami’s ribs and Kagami’s breathing stuttered, tears in his eyes. He stopped his assault on his brother in an effort to actually breathe, laughter squeezing through the gasped breaths. Aomine tensed and she reached out to grab his wrist, smile widening when he looked down at her. A scoff and he pulled away.

“Oi, I’m hungry! Kaaagaaamiiii, dinner!” he whined, form sagging as he stood there, stomach beginning to growl. “Heeeeey!” Beside him, Momoi snorted, muttering something low under her breath. “What was that, Satsuki?”

“Nothing, Dai-chan.”

“Stupid—Aho—“ Kagami was trying to catch his breath, curled away from Himuro and weakly raising his head to glare. “Cook for yourself, goddamnit!”

“Why should I, when your food’s better?” He smirked and Kagami stared at him, still breathing heavily, before a smile blossomed. Aomine made a low sound and he saw Momoi looking smug.

“Well, might as well have you all here, in one place, when Furi gets here. Sure, I’ll make dinner!” Tatsuya’s sudden burst of hysterical laughter gave them chills, but Kagami’s nearly feral smile had Aomine choking and the rest wondering just what Furihata was capable. Akashi’s smile widened, eyes glittering at the prospect.

He would enjoy this latest disturbance to his hometown and he had Himuro Tatsuya’s return to thank for it.

* * *

 

There was a screeching of tires on gravel and the group swiveled to look at the drive, seeing a car speed haphazardly onto it and then the door fly open, engine still running. A brunet was bolting down the short hill and there was a yell of protest as movement in the car finally brought it to a stop, the engine cutting off. As the man came closer, they made out the wild brown hair and crazy, narrowed eyes.

“ _Ka—ga—mii!”_ Kagami paled, taking a step back as if preparing to run, arms raising in surrender, but by then it was too late and he was several feet back, skidding on the sand as the brunet tackled him down, one hand braced across his chest and the other around Kagami’s waist. As Kagami laid there, breath knocked out of him, the brunet had shifted down to take hold of his leg, appraising the bandages critically. “Himuro-san, did you wrap it?” He pressed along the edges and Kagami took in a deep breath, raising his head up to scowl. “This looks like your work.”

“I did.”  

From where, they didn’t know, but then there was a first aid kit and the man was undoing the bandages carefully, popping the box open. “ _Fucking—judo—“_ Kagami wheezed, raising himself up further with his elbows. “Was that necessary, Furi?”

“Oh, absolutely,” the brunet, revealed as Furihata, breezed, binding undone as he saw the gashes for the first time. His lips twitched into a frown. “Keeps you in check, doesn’t it?” Kagami huffed, looking away. “Well, you’re lucky it missed anything major,” Furi stated calmly, fingers ghosting over Kagami’s leg as he took in the wounds.

“You—have medical training?” Midorima questioned hesitantly. He, like the rest, had been understandably concerned when this young man had taken down Kagami with such apparent ease, but he recovered quicker than the rest. This was his field of study, after-all.

“Mm. We own a gym, so it’s good to have someone on-hand. Of-course, Dad’s a nurse, but I thought it wouldn’t hurt. And it worked out, since _this_ idiot always gets himself into trouble,” Furihata answered. “I can deal with most things short of stitches, which—“ he shot Kagami a dark look and the redhead winced, “You’re lucky you don’t need, else I’d take your sorry ass to the hospital myself.”

“R-right… lucky…”

“It looks good. Himuro-san, good job,” Furihata shot the raven a thumb’s up and Tatsuya nodded his thanks. Furihata rooted through his box, pulling out a small container and a roll of bandages. “I doubt an infection will set in, but it doesn’t look like that shark got too deep. Probably just a juvenile.”

“What does that mean?” Kagami asked, eying the container suspiciously as Furihata undid the lid and revealed something green.

“Means it’s still young. Ah, no, what do your documentaries say?” Furihata paused and Kagami’s eyes widened, shaking his head quickly. “Means it wasn’t sexually mature yet,” Furihata nodded to himself. “Probably on the smaller side, not full grown. A toddler. Hmm, eight feet, tops.”

From behind him, Kise’s smile twitched, golden eyes narrowing on the brunet who was _implying things_.

“ _Furihata~!”_ The brunet perked, whirling around to smile. “ _Kouki! Sweetheart!”_

He rose, waving widely. “Alex-san, hi!” The blonde was prancing towards them on the deck, arms spread wide. “Kasamatsu-san should still be up by the car!” The blonde abruptly changed course, disappearing back into the house with a terrifying smile on her lips as Furihata dropped his arms, hands casually resting on his hips. “Three… two… one.”

“ _Furihata!”_ There was a screech and then Alex was back in sight, chasing behind a raven who leaped down the hill, bolting towards them and quickly outpacing her. Murder was in his eyes as he bee-lined for Tatsuya, grabbing onto him and ducking behind, shooting disgusted looks towards the brunet. “I will smother you in your sleep, you little brat,” he hissed, the blonde prancing close, crying out her lovey greetings.

There was a sharp little yip and then Kagami was scrambling away to cling to his brother, wide eyes fearfully facing towards the driveway, a small form hopping across the sand. “F-furi!”

“Ah, Kuroko-kun came with us. We brought Nigou and Bomba,” the brunet informed him casually. “Now stay still and let me wrap that,” he crab walked over, bandages and gauze in hand. Kagami twitched, essentially trapped where he was, Alex and the dog coming closer.

“You brought the _hell hound_ and the _cat?”_

“Your cat,” Furi raised his eyes briefly.

“NOT my cat! Tatsuya!”

“Taiga, he’s just a puppy. No need to be afraid,” Tatsuya chided lightly, a glint in his eye.

“Yukio!” Alex sang, arms open wide. Kasamatsu hissed at Furi, who rolled his eyes and wound the bandages tightly and quickly, rising to smile brightly.

“Alex-san!” The blonde squealed, gaze shifted to the brunet, changing direction to scoop him up, kissing his cheeks loudly. “How have you been?”

“Ahhh, even better since seeing you, Honey~!” She pulled back, only to leaned back in, squishing his cheeks. “Still so cute!”

“I missed you too, Alex-san,” he managed and she let go. Just about to lean back in, likely to kiss him again, he motioned behind her. “Have you said hello to Kuroko-kun?”

“Ahh? Tetsuya’s here?”

“Hello, Alex-san.” The boy with pale blue hair and eyes behind her appeared, expression blank, sending the locals jerking back in surprise. “Kagami-kun has a cat. We named her after you.”

“Tetsuya!” She turned, smothering the boy into her chest, his face disappearing into her shirt. “How sweet of you! So cute!” She let go and he righted himself carefully, lifting up the cat carrier in his hand. “Now let’s see this cutie,” she crouched down, peering into the carrier and smiling at the sleek gray cat with bright green eyes. “You did, huh?”

“Bombalurina,” Kuroko informed her. Alex grinned. “She’s very sweet.”

“What a sweetheart. Hey, did Taiga tell you about his adventure?” To which the quiet young man shifted his gaze to the redhead, quirking a brow, before looking to the brunet he shared a ride with.

“I heard. Since he’s walking, I assume it was minor.”

Furihata, for his part, stiffened, smile gone and the look in his eyes cold. He looked carefully around the group, before catching sight of dual crimson and gold. A dark smile grew on his lips and Kagami held in his squeak. “ _Akashi.”_ The smaller redhead’s eyes hadn’t left the brunet since his arrival, but now they intensified in their focus. “Let’s…” Frihata’s eyes glittered and his grin grew vicious. “…talk.” And he turned on his heel, striding down the beach, giving every indication that he expected their leader to follow.

To no one’s surprise, Akashi did, a smile on his lips. The locals shuddered at the expression, wondering just how much trouble the brunet would be in after this—after all, Akashi was intrigued.

Alex sighed dreamily. “Mm, I’d forgotten how hot Kouki can be when he gets serious~” she raised a hand to hold her cheek and Kagami looked ill, as did Kasamatsu, while Kuroko and Tatsuya bore it well. “If I was only younger…”

“Alex, that’s inappropriate,” Tatsuya chided.

“I can’t help it!”

There was a yip, then a yelp as Kagami leaped, grabbing hold of his brother, Tatsuya calmly holding him up as a little black and white puppy stood on it’s back legs, paws braced against Tatsuya’s knee. “Taiga, you’re an embarrassment.”

“Shut up! You know I don’t like d-dogs!” The puppy barked again and Kagami grew paler, staring down at it fearfully.

“Taiga, you’re heavy. Get off.”

“Like hell! Kuroko!” The shorter man stared back at him impassively. “Control your demon!”

“Nigou is well-behaved, Kagmi-kun. He missed you, see?” The dog barked again and Kagami crawled a little higher, his brother humoring him. “Should you pet him, he’d likely leave you alone,” Kuroko suggested, a gleam in his blank eyes.

“No!”

“Ahhh, you owe me breakfast,” a low voice drawled and then the puppy was in Aomine’s arms, the man rubbing and scratching his ears, the puppy’s tongue lolling out as he got pet. “See? I’m helpful,” he smirked back at Kagami, a little too amused for the redhead’s tastes.

“There. Now get off me Taiga, or I’ll drop you.” Kagami slowly let go, eyeing the puppy suspiciously. “Yukio, you can come out now.” The raven, still behind Tatsuya, peeked around his shoulder, watching everyone for a moment and, once seeing Alex wasn’t about to tackle him, stepped out. “Shall we head in and eat? They might be awhile.” Kagami pointedly kept looking _away_ from where Furihata and Akashi were talking, both with wide smiles and fierce looks in their eyes.

* * *

 

“Senpai, could you—“

“Kagamicchi! Introduce your friends!” Kise sprang from the living room, grinning. Kagami, fridge open and one hand dealing with a (hot) pan on the stove, glared.

“Introduce yourself, you dumb blond.”

“Stop being mean! I apologized already! We bonded!” Kise whined. Kagami, however, was immune to his crocodile tears at this point and had better things to do, returning to focusing on finishing up dinner. If he was still a bit salty over everything, well, they didn’t need to know that. “I’m Kise Ryouta!” The blond looked expectantly to the older student, regardless fo the fact that they’d been introduced over video call a few hours ago.

“Kasamatsu Yukio. Forgiven for what?”    

“The whole shark thing,” Kagami muttered, grabbing for the salt. Kasamatsu looked unamused, almost as much as his redheaded host.

“I apologized!” Kise wailed. “You’re not this mean to Aominecchi or Momoicchi!” Kagami turned to give him a flat look, then to the living room where Aomine was keeping the dog occupied and Momoi was petting the cat. He looked back to Kise. “Heeey!”

“That was kinda a bad move on your guys’ part,” Kasamatsu noted, leaning against the island. Kise blinked at him, then pouted. “If it’d been bad, his mom would’ve destroyed you.”

“His mother?” Kise tilted his head. “What’s she got to do with anything?”

Kasamatsu stared at him for a long moment, then to Kagami. The redhead shrugged, shaking his head. “Didn’t you know? She’s a pretty famous lawyer.” The door to the deck opened and Furi strode in, Akashi on his heels. “She’s married, obviously, but she still practices and is known under her family name—Akashima Fujiko-san.” The living room fell silent, with Akashi paused by the door and Kise staring at him with wide eyes, skin pale. “Ahh, so you do know about her.”

“Your… your mother is Akashima-sama?” Kise whispered. Kagami grunted, still working at the stove.

 Akashi turned to stare down Tatsuya, dual eyes bright as he glared. Tatsuya gazed back at him pleasantly. “You said he was human,” was Akashi’s low complaint.”

“I said no such thing. You made that observation, but I neither agreed nor disagreed. But yes,” Tatsuya straightened, looking towards the kitchen and raising his voice, “Auntie would’ve been very upset. You are her precious baby boy, Taiga.”

“I’m her _only_ kid, Tatsuya.”

There was a low whimper from Kise.

Tatsuya’s eye glittered as he assessed the guests in various states of shock. “Well, yes, that too. But it all worked out, I suppose.” Kagami grumbled under his breath and Kise stumbled to the couch, dropping heavily next to Momoi, who juggled the cat briefly before she freed a hand to rub soothing circles into his back as he whined into her shoulder.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaahhh its been awhile  
> sorry bout that  
> mm might be a bit until i post again... i had some stuff written, but only a little past this point. so, pretty after this im writing blind.  
> welp! thanks for reading, until the next time, ciao~


End file.
